Celldweller
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Kaoru in a Resident Evil world. Crossover, AU and Ooc. Read Resident Kenshin and Rurouni Evil for more. Finished!
1. Madness of the lost soul

Disclaimer: As said many a time before, I don't own anything but my own original characters.

Nanakiyoda: Well, if you are reading this, I must warn you, unless you have read Resident Kenshin and up to chapter 10 on Rurouni Evil, you may feel lost to to the references to them and the history. This is merely a side story to the Saga that is Resident Kenshin.

Tealraptor: A side story?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah...like an event that occurs during the main story that is left out.

Tealraptor: So what is the event to this one?

Nanakiyoda: Well, it takes place after chapter 10 in Rurouni Evil, the sequel to Resident Kenshin. Kenshin and Kaoru had just taken off from the Austrilian Laboratory in a helicopter. Six weeks passed between then and chapter 11 in Rurouni Evil. This talks about what has happened between those six weeks from Kaoru and Kenshin's perspective.

Tealraptor: Ah...okay.

REVIEW FROM CHAPTER 10 RUROUNI EVIL (Kaoru)

I had taken out the flare. The green one. _Light the green, mission accomplished...light the red...mission failed. _I lit it and wait for the smoke to arise, I waved it back and forth twice, then threw it off the roof. _They should see that, hell, I can see them shooting and blowing up the creatures. _I glanced over at the stairwell. _Good luck Soujiro..._

"Kaoru! Come on! We're ready to go dammit!" I heard Kenshin yell. I ran up to him and followed him into the helicopter. _They better not pull any shit or I'm taking over. _The helicopter lifted, and I took one last glance at my team. _No, no longer my team...I am on my own from now on...just Kenshin and I. The S.T.A.R.S. can keep blowing up crap. I'm going to gather as many as I can and form another resistance group. _I looked over at Kenshin. He seemed confused. _I'll let him know soon..._I grabbed and held his hand, to calm him. He looked down at our hands and back at me, smiling.

KAORU

I awoke from my sleep. Wiping my eyes, I glanced over at Kenshin. He was looking out of the window of the helicopter, staring off into the distance as Kenneth flew us. Corithia had also fallen asleep. The sun was setting. The light illuminated Kenshin. _It's like he is an angel..._

"Kenshin." I whispered. He looked over at me and smiled. I squeezed his hand that I still held on to gently. _One who likes to protect me with katanas and guns..._

"What is it?" He muttered to me, careful not to awake Corithia.

"We are going to be attacking Umbrella. After we recruit some people of course." I told him. He nodded and smiled again. _Willing to keep me safe from everything..._

"I know...when I said I would go with you anywhere you wish, I mean't it." He said and kissed my forehead gently. _Everywhere I go..._

KENSHIN-three days later

I hung up the phone. _Already they were transfered to a different laboratory. Corithia and Kenneth also got some information on the next place we raid. _

"Who was that?" Kaoru mumbled, shuffeling into the kitchen and wiping her eyes. _A new record. 8:00 in the morning. She probably just heard the phone and that was why she woke up. _

"Corithia. They got transfered and have our next target." I answered. Kaoru nodded and walked over to the hotel fridge, grabbed herself some cereal and milk, then sat down at the table and poured the milk into the cereal.

"When do we leave?" She asked, and began to eat the food as fast as she could.

"Today at nine." I answered and she finished her food.

"In the morning? Who in the hell works that early?" She asked, and took the bowl over to the sink. _You were never a morning person, always working nights._

"No, in the evening." I answered. She nodded and headed for the bedroom. _Probably to go back to sleep. _I looked out towards the window. The sun was just rising. _Might as well get as much rest as I can before we leave._

KAORU-10:45 pm.

I checked over my gear again. _Two colt .45's with five extra clips, two knives, one lighter, one .32 caliber with three clips, and a two way radio. _Glancing over at Kenshin, I saw he was ready too. The van stopped in front of a laboratory that appeared to be abandoned. The side door swung open and we jumped out. Kenshin ran to the gates and started to climb over them as the van pulled away. When he reached the other side, I climbed over.

"Good luck." He whispered and ran to the stairs leading to the roof. _Split up and find the self destruct. Activate, alert and run. Simple enough._ I ran straight for the back door. When I reached it, it was locked. I held up one of the .45's and shot the locked. I grabbed the handle and opened the door. It appeared to be an empty warehouse full of laboratory equipment. I kept my guns aimed to the floor and walked carefully to the elevator. _Umbrella, you may appear intelligent...but who has an empty run down laboratory with a fully operational elevator, lighted and all. _I pressed the down button. The door swung open, I stepped inside. Pressing the button for the lowest level, I sighed. _It's all Nemesis's fault...if it hadn't tried to kill me, if it hadn't killed Sanosuke, I would never be here._ The elevator stopped on the wrong level, so I stepped over, hidden in the shadow of the corner, hiding my weapons. I was dressed as a scientist. Two people walked inside. They pressed a button.They stared at the door, as if they were robots. The one glanced over at me and smiled.

"Hey there, haven't seen you around. Are you new?" He asked, checking over me. _Pervert..._

"Actually, I just tranfered over from the Austrialian faction." I answered. He nodded and stuck his hand out. I shook it, faking a smile.

"Really? I heard about that. How did you escape the explosion?" The other scientist asked.

"I escaped by running out of the back before it blew up. Damn terrorists." I answered. _Uncle Barry would laugh his ass off if he ever heard me refer to them as terrorists._

"Yeah, I heard that's what happened to Raccoon. They were called the S.H.A.R.K.S or something like that. Evidently, they broke into the laboratory and tried to steal some of the research there, got caught, and blew the place up." The first scientists said.

"Oh? Hm...now I heard that they incited riots over there and went on a killing spree." I said. The elevator stopped and the door opened. The two walked out, waving goodbye as the doors closed. I smiled at them. _Even Umbrella won't tell the truth to their own employees..._ The elevator continued until it reached the bottem. I stepped off and walked down the dimly lit hall. Entering the last door, I bumped into another scientist.

"Dammit! It's about time! We need you to record the transformation as I run the machine." The woman yelled at me. I walked over to the one way mirror, and picked up and clipboard and pencil. Looking through, I saw a man tied down to a table with I.V.'s sticking in his body. _What in the hell? _The woman pushed a few buttons and a machine started to hum. The woman pulled a lever and a blue liquid drained through the I.V.'s into the man's arms. _What is she doing to him! _I stood there for a while, just watching the man. He started to jerk around, then yelled. Another strange liquid, amber in color, drained into the man. He fought the straps that held him down, and then fell back and moved no more. I looked up at the woman. She pulled another lever and a green liquid flowed into the man. _What is happening?_ Suddenly, the man jerked up and yelled again. Then, his ribs spread widely, his hands curled and grew. He looked over at me, tears set in his eyes. They held great pain and plea. His legs enlongated, his skin, once tan, was now lightening to a pale white. A large gash appeared in his arm, then opened widely, revealing an eye. The eye, orange where white was suppose to be and black irised with black blood lines flowing through it. He managed to snap one arm free, the one closer to me. The arm reached out to me, his face pleading for me. He was in tears and crying like a small child. His lip quivered, then his whole jaw ripped his mouth wider as it grew out. His teeth grew to jagged pencils, his face grew whale-like and was smoothed out. _Oh... my... he's becomeing one of them... Nemesis... victums... all of them were victums for Umbrella's precious research... It's not their fault..._ I dropped the clipboard and pencil, with no notes written. I had reached my hand to my holster, hidden beneath my labcoat. Without even thinking about it, I shot the woman dead. _Umbrella... Nemesis... victums of the corperation... all for money... _I ran to the machine and shut it down. The man, or rather creature now fell back and made no other movements. Rage builded up inside me. I looked back at the controls, shaking as tears fell from my eyes. _These... scientists... they know what they are doing. These monsters are killing innocent people. Even those creatures are victums... they always have been but I just thought... I never really thought about it. I never thought about it! I never thought about it! _I looked back at the creature before me, it just laid there. _I never thought about anything. I never think about anything. Umbrella, they must all suffer. They have been killing and making people suffer. They must suffer. I have made a sin of not thinking clearly. I am the one who'll make them suffer to redeem myself. No one will stop me. _I smilied as I pulled out my other .45.

KENSHIN-meanwhile

I checked around the grounds with my nightvision goggles. _No guards. Umbrella must have a lot of confidence. _I sighed as I sat back on the roof. _Kaoru insisted that she go it alone. All I had to do is to make sure nothing but her gets out alive. _I stretched, then grabbed the radio when it crackled. _Is she finished already?_

"Kaoru, is everything fine?" I asked. The radio crackled again and gunshots were heard. _That's it! I'm going in! _I jumped up to climb down the stairs to the laboratory.

"I'm fine Himura." The radio crackled. _Ah...so she has it under control... wait... did she just call me Himura? She has never once in her life called me Himura._ I ran towards the stairs. Jumping down the shaft, I ran inside the building and to the elevator.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Guess what!

Tealraptor: What is it?

Nanakiyoda: I finally got my first flame! It read " u suck"

Tealraptor: That sucked. Who was it from?

Nanakiyoda: Someone named anononymus. You know, the person could have been more creative or hateful than that. " u suck" ? is that all you've got? sheesh...I can't even compare the work because the person is unknown.

Tealraptor: You know...that sucks. Don't let it bother you if the person is too scared to leave a name or even..

Nanakiyoda: Actually, I'm happy about it...it's kinda funny actually and give me a reason to laugh. Besides...I don't suck. Sorry but I'm abstinate so no sex, in any form, for me. Therefore I can't suck...hahahahahahaha! It's so funny.


	2. Blood splattered on the walls

Disclaimer: Yawn...I'm so tired. Anyways, I don't own anything but my own original characters.

Nanakiyoda: I can't wait until I get a psp and the FF7: advent children movie. It'll be frickin awesome!

Tealraptor: Right. Just get to the story.

KAORU-minutes later

"Don't ! Please, get away from me!" The man screamed as he ran away from me and towards the door. I raised my gun up and shot him in the back, watching his blood splatter on the door and him crumple to the floor. _They will pay. No more fucking around._ I walked up to the control panel and shot it, opening the door on ther other side of the room. Stepping inside, I glanced over at the desk. A woman was behind it, aiming a gun at me.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think any of you monsters had guns on you." I sneered at her smiling at the situation. We both had our guns aimed at each other, smiling.

"I didn't think we were under threat of terrorists. I heard it was just big laboratories they were after. I suppose not." She smirked. _Terrorists? No, I am just fixing things._

"I am no terrorist. I am a survivor. One that was hunted down by Nemesis." I stated.

"Nemesis? Hm...so you're from Raccoon." She said, and sighed as if disappointed.

"I was, until Umbrella screwed up. You wouldn't know about that though." I said. _Umbrella would never put their precious research in danger. The more they know and develop, the more money they can make. _

"Actually, I do know about the virus spill. I was there when it happened, or rather, I saw it over the surveilence. I transfered the next day. Those fools thought they could contain it but I knew they couldn't. So let me guess, you are some half-crazed pissed off civilian who just barely escaped and is now hell bent on revenge." She said. I pulled the trigger and fired into her forhead, killing her instantly.

"Bitch. You are almost right except I am no civilian." I said and turned back towards the elevator to move up another level.

KENSHIN-meanwhile

I started in horror the scene before me. About twenty bodies littered the hallway. _This was not part of the plan. She was only to get in, self destruct, and get out. Not this massacre. What has gone wrong with my little Koishii! _I heard another gunshot echo from the floor above me. _I must stop her!_

MEGUMI-meanwhile

"I see you made it out of the country alright." The man said to me, as we sat down at the table. I nodded at him and looked outside to the Eiffel tower. _Just barely._

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him. He smiled and laughed.

"I heard about your work with Dr. Aquino. I believe you can help us. That is, if you are willing to." He said. _Not likely, unless you are trying to help fix things._

"That's it? Hmpf...not much information." I said.

"Of course, please forgive my manners. My name is Kenneth Williams. I work for Umbrella under Miss Corithia Commersan. I also work with the S.T.A.R.S." He said. I looked back over at him, shocked. _Umbrella! They've been trying to kill me and now he wants me to help! He is out of his...S.T.A.R.S...wait, wasn't Kaoru a S.T.A.R.S. member?_

"Do you know the S.T.A.R.S.!" I asked, curious. _Even though, Kaoru died in Raccoon. That Jill Valentine woman that I met in Raccoon was a S.TA.R.S. memeber._

"Yes. I have had the pleasure of meeting Miss Kaoru Kamiya. Her and Mr. Kenshin Himura. Interesting young couple." He said. _What! They are both dead! Maybe he met them before._

"How can that be? Did you meet them before they died?" I asked, frantic to know.

"About four days ago actually. If they are truely deceased, it was of recent. They were suppose to be on a mission today." He responded._ How is that even possible! They must be imposters. It is the only way. Aoshi said thet both of them were killed by that monster that was chasing after Kaoru. Did he lie? No, it is not within him._

"I'm sorry but the Kaoru and Kenshin I know are dead. They died in Raccoon, by the hands of Nemesis. The ones you have met must be imposters." I said, correcting him.

"It seems that you know them. However, they escaped Raccoon after killing Nemesis." He said.

KAORU-minutes later

I stepped through the blood puddle on the floor over to the computer where I had shot the operator in the temple after telling him to set up the self destruct sequence. _The faster I finish this, the quicker I can move on and redeem myself further through elimination of the rest of the Umbrella facilities. _I heard heavy footsteps echo through the other room that lead to this one. _Another servant of the Demons of Umbrella? _I quickly activated the self-destruct and stood up, read to shoot the intruder. He stepped inside.

"Koishii!" Kenshin said, dropping his gun to the floor and throwing his hands up in the air. _Kenshin! What is he doing here! _I lower my gun and dropped it to the floor. He ran over and kicked it away from me. _What did he do that for?_

"Wha...what was that for?" I asked him and he looked at me, a tear running down his cheek.

"Kaoru...please tell me that it was not you how killed these people. Please tell me it was not you who went against your fathers will and took the life of another." He said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me close to him. _I...it wasn't...I..did. _I looked down at the lifeless body that lay at my feet. _He was just another Umbrella servant...another murderer...or was he? Have I been mistaken again and blamed the wrong person..._

"Kenshin...I...He and the rest of them..." I tried to explain but realized nothing was a good enough excuse. _I killed them. I've killed them all...and now I'm no better than Umbrella..._I looked back up at Kenshin but he looked away.

"Self destruct initiates in five minutes. All personel please evacuate." The loudspeaker bellowed out. _What use is it? There is no one here to hear it besides Kenshin and I._

"Let go. We can discuss this later." Kenshin said and lead me out of the laboratory.

MEGUMI-meanwhile

"So that's what they told you? Well, it seems possible. Kenshin was in track back in high school. Still...them engaged? I know for certain my Kenshin would never aask a tomboy like her to marry him." I said defiantly. _My Kenshin? Not likely, he was stuck up Kaoru's ass everytime he was around her. Still, I thought he was just gay. Him and his pink shirts, feminine frame, womanly tendancies and long hair._

"That is what they both say. From what I hear, they make a good team. So, are you interested in helping us out?" Kenneth asked me. I sighed and nodded. _A chance at developing the vaccine for the virus...I could prevent Raccoon from ever happening again._

KENSHIN-hours later

I kept my eyes to the window of the van, away from her. _She murdered all of those people. All that blood...I've never liked blood and what I did back in High school...no, I had swore to keep her from that horror...and I have failed..._

"Kenshin...I'm sorry. It's just, when I saw that man...I guess I flipped out." She muttered. _She told me about how she saw them change a man. She took the blame for not stopping them...she said that the creatures they made were victums she needed to avenge...I failed her...I was suppose to keep her hand clean..._

"Kaoru...I was to keep you from killing. I vowed it. It is my fault for allowing you to go by yourself. I thought you would be merciful and just blow it up." I said to her. _It is all my fault...everything. I was the one who changed her life, and stole her childhood from her. I was the one who shot her father._

OWARI

Tealraptor: Whoa! Wait! Kenshin killed Kaoru's father!

Nanakiyoda: Yep. See, it pays to read the side stories.

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo!

Nanakiyoda: I guess you just can't wait for the next chapter huh?

BTW: Like I said, I'm sorry about Sanosuke but I just came up with something to fix it.

BTW: Uh...Review? I'm not beggin for you to but it does let me know that you guys actually read this and whether you like it or not.

BTW: I can't wait to come up with the next chapter...

BTW: I got bored during this one...I'm lacking in motivation...bummer.


	3. So lost I cant remember why

Disclaimer: IOOMOC(I own only my own creations) My own saying.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah!

Tealraptor: What?

Nanakiyoda: Dunno!

KAORU-one week later

I looked out of the hotel window. The sun glared through it. _Kenshin hasn't spoken to me since...since he last said 'Kaoru...I was to keep you from killing. I vowed it. It is my fault for allowing you to go by yourself. I thought you would be merciful and just blow it up'... _I moaned out in frustration. _Now, he just mopes around the hotel all day and won't even look me in the eye, much less stay in the same room. To make things worse, we haven't recieved a call on the locations of possible Umbrella facilaties since...since my killing spree. _I felt my heart lurch forward and tears rip back into my eyes. _No, I can't think about it! _I curled back up into the fetal position and bit my lip. It wasn't enough though, and I went back into my panicky crying. _All that blood..I've murdered all those people... in cold blood... I'm no better than my father's killer..._The visions of each massacre came flooding back into my head, forcing me to remember. I began breathing even harder and faster when I realized that nothing could comfort or help me. _Kenshin won't because he can't stand me anymore. No one else knows I'm here except Corithia and Kenneth and they only call us. I don't have their number and I don't have anyone elses..._I dug my fingernails into my arms again and bit my lip, trying to cause enough pain to forget.

KENSHIN-meanwhile

I heard her cries. They drilled into me like a devious parasite. _She is suffering badly. Worse than I did because she went against her own morals. _I opened her door a crack, and saw her facing the window, curled up. Her breathing was shaky but she had finally passed out. _Sleep seems to be the only comfort for her and only when she passes out from a panic attack. _I closed the door and leaned up against it. _I wish I could help her...I'd do anything to but she has to cope with this on her own. That and I'm part of the cause. I'll never let her do another mission on her own for as long as I live. Never. _I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Wiping it away, I heard the phone ring. Walking over, I answered it.

"Hi there! How are you today?" I heard Kenneth ask. _It's about time._

"I'm fine actually. And you?" I asked.

"Couldn't be better. How is she?" He asked. _Somehow, they seem to know what all happens around here. Probably some kind of tracking device._

"Depressed. She isn't feeling very good at the moment. Did you need something?" I asked him, trying to get her off my mind.

"Yeah. I want to meet you at my office. My driver will pick you up in five minutes. Perhaps you should leave her there." Kenneth said and hung up. I sighed and hung up the phone. _A mission has finally come up and she isn't well enough to even leave her room...no...I'll go. _I grabbed a paper and pen and wrote down that I was leaving.

KAORU-hours later

I awoke sweating badly. It wasn't a smelly kind of sweat but the warm kind of sweat. I rubbed the gunk out of my eyes and sat up. I looked at my hand and saw blood under the nails. _What was this from? _I got up and walked to the kitchen to wash my hands. When I finished, I stretched out and yawned. _How long have I been asleep? _I saw a note by the sink and picked it up. _Hm...it says...'Gone to a mission. Please get better and don't leave. Himura.' _I reread the note. _What the? Uh...okay...what in the hell did Kenshin mean by better and how does he know I'm here in Kyoto? Wait...where am I and why can't I remember the date? _I scratched my head and shrugged. I walked to the bathroom and decided to get a shower.

KENSHIN-the next day

I found myself at the factory where Umbrella made their machines. _In Germany no less. Such a beautiful country to be under Umbrella's threat. At least the plane ride wasn't that bad. _My partner looked up at me and smiled cockily.

"So you made it through Raccoon huh? I heard you wouldn't have been able to have survive it without some chicks help. That true?" Saito asked. _How many years has it been since I last saw this guy? It was back when I was still the hit...back in high school. He was my partner back then too, only there to clean up sticky situations. Kenneth just had to find him at the Umbrella factory in Moscow._

"She is a decent young woman, not a chick." I said, defending Kaoru. He smirked at me.

"Ah so the little raccoon fiend has you under her control again. I thought you were suppose to space yourself from her when you quit killing for the-" Saito said but I jacked him in his jaw.

"I told you never to speak of those days. Do not refer to Miss Kaoru as anything less than what she is or I'll shoot your fucking brains out." I said and turned from him. He laughed. Our other team mate, a kid named Yahiko, unlocked the gate. _Also found in Moscow along side of Saito. Apperantly, he's Saito's new lapdog. The sad thing is, he only looks to be about fourteen. _Yahiko picked up his semi-automatic rifel and led the way inside. Saito brandished his gernade launcher and walked up to the front door of the factory. I readied my .45's a took a deep breath in. _Okay, all I have to do is protect the kid and make it out of here while Saito takes care of the important stuff. _Sasito readied the launcher and blasted the door open. Yahiko ran inside and immediatly started clearing the room of its inhabitants. I stepped inside and took cover behind a table the had been blown on its side. _I will not kill anything unless my own life is in danger. _

SANOSUKE-meanwhile

I jerked awake from the cold table I was lying on. A huge blast echoed from somewhere. _Uh...okay...whoa...the hell am I doing alive? _A doctor ran up to me and un hinged the straps that held me down.

"Run. Let no one see you. Find a man called Anji. He will finish the job and you'll be fully functional. Run now." He commanded. I nodded and took off for the door. _Whoa, hold on there...Why am I seeing in green and why can I sense heat and...ouch...my head hurts. Too much thinking. _I saw a hidden trap door and went for it.

MEGUMI-meanwhile

I picked up the phone and dialed for Kaoru and Kenshin's hotel room. It rang twice and someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Kaoru ask from the other line.

"Hey there tomboy. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Well, except I don't know where I am or what day it is but maybe it's just my bad memory. How are you Megumi?" She asked. _What! _

"I'm fine. How are you coping with what happened on your mission?" I asked, probing to find out how she was doing. _When I drove Kenshin to the factory from the airport, he said that she was in bad shape and was having frequent panic attacks and now she seems fine and cheery. _

"My mission? What do you mean mission? Oh, my first S.T.A.R.S. mission? It got cancelled I'm afraid because every one in the Raccoon department got suspended over some controversy on the last mission. That's why I transfered. Wait, If you have my number, how did you not know that?" She asked, slightly confused. _Wait, she thinks its still September! She still thinks she's a S.T.A.R.S. member! _

"Kaoru, do you remember a creature named Nemesis and what all happened in Raccoon?" I asked, panicky. _She may have something seriously wrong with her!_

"Uh...nemesis? Doesn't ring a bell. As for what happened in Raccoon, the hell? You make it seem as if something bad happened other than the failure of the Spencer mansion mission Jill told me about. If you ask me, I think she needs therapy on that one." Kaoru said. _She's forgotten everything! She probably had too bad of a mental breakdown that now she thinks nothing has ever happened! Unless, unless Umbrella put a chip or something in her to make her forget. _

"Um...Kaoru, I'm going to have to let you go. Someone needs me right now." I said, lying. She said goodbye and hung up. I stood there with a phone in my hand, not knowing what to do. _On the one hand, she have suffered a bad memory loss and doesn't know what has happened since September. On the other, maybe she souldn't know. Maybe it is better if she has forgotten it all._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Haha!

Tealraptor: Wait! Sanosuke is back! But how! He died in Resident Kenshin when Nemesis crushed his skull! What in the hell!

Nanakiyoda: Later.

Tealraptor: No! Explain it now!

Nanakiyoda: If I did that, what is the purpose of continueing?

Tealraptor: AHH! Banzai chibbi Fu-

Nanakiyoda: You say it and you're out.

BTW: Kaoru forgot but she'll remember at a crucial time.

BTW: Sano won't appear in here anymore but look for him in Rurouni Evil.

BTW: Yahiko is in here! Yah!

BTW: No Tsubame...sorry but I don't know how to work her in here.


	4. My father's killer

Disclaimer: IOOMOC!

Nanakiyoda: I have actually run out of things to say...Oo.

KENSHIN-minutes later

Yahiko had cleaned the entire factory out. I was now patrolling through and checking out the dead to see if anyone survived. No one had. Saito was now setting up the bomb and Yahiko was sweeping around as well. _Speed is important to these missions. The faster we detroy, the less danger is created and less risk of infection. _I opened a door and scoped around. I heard a click and knew someone had pulled the hammer back on a gun that was now being held to my head.

"Thought you cocky basturd could destroy everything Umbrella has created huh? Thing is, if you think about it, Umbrella also created you." I heard a man say and was hit upside the head, knocked out.

MEGUMI-two days later

I paced Kenneth's office back and forth. He shook his head. _It's been two days since Kenshin went on his mission and we haven't heard from him. Saito and Yahiko said that they checked around the entire factory seven times then blew it up. Saito reasoned that Kenshin probably left, sick of it all, and is now hiding! Worst of all, we've flown Kaoru here and she hasn't shown the slightest inclination of any knowledge about Raccoon or Umbrella except the 'crazy sci-fi' story Jill told her!_

"There is nothing we can do until we hear something on him. As for Miss Kamiya, until we desperately need her, she isn't to know about anything." Kenneth instructed. I shook my head.

"Then what do we do in the mean time!" I yelled out in frustration at him. He shrugged, the his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers.

"You said that you knew something about a vaccine for the virus right? Well, you can work on it in the meantime!" he annouced. I groaned out. _What in the hell else have I been doing since I started working here! _

"Fine! Any news on them and I am to be notified!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

KAORU- a week later

I yawed and put the book back down. _It's been to quiet around here. I wonder why Mr. Kenneth, Corithia and Megumi want me to stay here and not at the hotel. The note Kenshin left me told me not to leave. Oh well. _Corithia walked into the room.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked. _Everyone keeps asking that as if I'm sick or something. _I smiled.

"I'm fine. Did you want something?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head, then left my room. I was alone again. I looked down at my arms and ran my index finger along the scars that were there. _I wish I could remember where I got these from._

KENSHIN-the next day

He walked back into my prison cell. He was tall and lean, with short blonde hair. His green eyes seemed to pierce through everything. _Jakentu, the man who took me hostage. _

"So how are you my dear friend?" He asked, jesting at me.

"We were never friends." I muttered out. He frowned, then smiled.

"See, Umbrella hired me to track you and Ms. Kamiya down and kill you. I am curious as to why she is not with you. I thought you were suppose to protect her constantly, even from the sidelines." Jakentu said. I glared at him.

"What are you doing working for Umbrella, I thought you hated corperations." I retorted.

"Oh, I do. Things is, your bounty is right in my range. That and it is always good to see an old friend from back in the mob." He jeered. _My days in the mob, when I was a hitman. Back when I was still in highschool. My uncle Hiko was the leader of the mob and trained me to kill. I didn't want to but no one could help me out of it and my life was on the line. When Mr. Kamiya's name was next on my list, I killed him and retired after killing Hiko and disbanding the mob. _

"We were never friends. I was only a slave. Like you." I spat out. He pulled out a knife and slashed at me. I felt warm blood trickle from the right side of my neck.

"I did everything on my own accord. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and the next time, I'll kill you. Don't worry about Kamiya though. I'm sure her father's killer will give her reason enough to come here. Oh, did I say father's killer, I mean't lover." He snickered and walked out of the room. I fought at the chains that held me the the table I was strapped to but to no avail. _Please...no...Jakentu can't be the one to tell her...not now..._

KAORU-hours later

I ran upsairs to the communications room. Megumi opened the door for me and I picked up the radio. _Someone wants me and has information on my dad!_

"Uh...This is Kaoru Kamiya, what information did you have?" I asked, both frightened and confused. Megumi stepped inside and watched me.

"I have your fathers killer in my possession. I was wondering if you wanted to speak to him?" The radio cackled in. _My father's killer! _

"You bet your ass! In fact, I'd like to do more than speak!" I said.

"Really? I can arrange for you to meet him. That is, with bodyguards to protect you." The radio cackled. Megumi ran to me and shook her head.

"Kaoru! Don't do it! It could be a trap!" She demanded in a panicky voice. I glared at her. _This could be my only chance to get revenge annd she wants to stop me! _

"Yes, I wish for you to arrange such a meeting." I said. Megumi glared at me.

"I'll have a cab ready for you in two hours." the radio cackled and ended the transmission.

"Are you out of your mind!" Megumi yelled at me. _This is my only chance...I must take it._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Well, the plot thickens...blah blah blah.

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.

BTW: Hm...well...see you next chapter.


	5. Immune and still screwed

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Yeah!

Tealraptor: Eh?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah!

Tealraptor: Eh?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah!

Tealraptor: Eh?

Nanakiyoda: BOOM!

MEGUMI-two hours later

Her mind was made up. Kaoru was going to go have a meeting with her father's killer. _I couldn't stop her. All I could do was to convince her that she should take Saito with her as her bodyguard. _I sighed and walked up to her as she stood outside.

"Kaoru, please be safe. Kenshin really needs you alive. Until we find out where he is, all I can say is that ring on your necklace, he gave it to you." I said as the cab pulled up. She looked at me shocked but straightened her face quickly.

"I'm going to kill him. My father's killer, I'm going to kill him. I know Kenshin would never allow that. Since Kenshin is missing right now, I can't tell him that. Megumi, tell him for when you find him." she said and entered the cab. Saito smirked at me and got in next to her. _Kaoru...killing is what made you forget to begin with, its what made you into the mess you are now. What are you going to be like when and if you return?_

KENSHIN-the next day

Jakentu walked back into my room, smiling. _What now? Is Kaoru thoroughly pissed at me so she doesn't have a problem with me dying or something._

"Good news. Your lady Kamiya is coming for you." he said and laughed to himself. _So she wants to speak with me before I die. Please, let her get better with my death._

"She is going to kill me isn't she?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thing is, she doesn't know it's you who killed Mr. Kamiya. Since I feel like killing two birds with one stone without to much tear jerking, I'll give you a choice." he offered.

"I'll tell her myself." I answered. He shook his head and laughed.

"Not quite your choice. I was offering to infect you with the virus. That way, you don't have to see her cry and she won't see you cry. All that will happen is a fight between you two. She kill you or you'll kill her and then I kill the winner. Neither you nor her will have to take your own miserable lives and I'll get my money. Everybody wins." He said. _She wouldn't dare take her own life...would she..._I looked up at the ceiling and recalled a memory from long ago.

_Everyone was dressed in black. It was Mr. Kamiya's funeral. **I know I shouldn't be here but she asked me to. **I glanced over at Kaoru, whose black blouse and slacks were soaked from the rain. She glanced up at me. **Why isn't she crying? **Her eyes weren't filled with tears, but rather anger. **Does she know it was me! **_

_"Miss Kaoru, why are you not crying?" I whispered to her. _

_"I will not shed a single tear. Not until I get the killer back." She answered. **She may know it was me! I hope not, I'd do anything to bring him back...if only Hiko allowed me to quit sooner! **_

_"Miss Kaoru, you're going to kill the murderer, aren't you?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. **Please no, I've just began to expirience life as a free man.**_

_"Yes Kenshin. I will kill him. Then I'll take my own life for going against my morals."_

"So what will it be?" I heard Jakentu ask. I looked back at him.

"Fine. I'll take the virus." I answered. He smiled and left the room.

KAORU-hours later

I had arrived at the abandoned warehouse. Saito got out of the cab and led the way inside. He knocked on the door and a man with blonde hair answered it. Saito immediatly smiled.

"Jakentu, how nice it is to see you." Saito remarked. Jakentu merely smiled briefly and led me inside. He led me to a room.

"I am terribly sorry but the killer you are looking for was infected with the virus. I will let you kill him as you wish." Jakentu said and left. Saito leaned up against the wall.

"Miss Kamiya, I do hope you know that none of us will be able to leave here alive." He remarked. I looked back at him. _Virus? Can't leave alive? What in the hell? _

"What do you mean?" I asked. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Kamiya, the killer has been right under your nose the entire time. Of course, I'm sure you'll have no problems with killing him since you murdered all those people on your mission to the umbrella labratory." Saito said. _Right...under my nose? I've killed people?_

KENSHIN-an hour later

I fought the chains. _I don't get it! I was injected hours ago and nothing! _Jakentu walked in.

"Oh, Kamiya arrived an hour ago." He annouced. _Kaoru's here..._I closed my eyes.

"Why hasn't the virus taken control yet? I've ran into many people with it and it took only an hour for it to take control." I asked, trying to get my mind off her.

"I ran a blood test when I drew blood from your arm before injecting the virus. Guess what the odds are that you are immune to the virus?" He said and laughed as he left the room. _Imm...immune! What am I to do now? She can't know that I am her father's killer and that I can control myself. Wait...I'll just act like I'm infected. I deserve death and she deserves peace._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Whao! Whao!

Tealraptor: How do you say that?

Nanakiyoda: Way-o Way-o. Like that. Its not Whoa but rather Whao!

Tealraptor: Hm...

BTW: Yes, a fight scene is ahead.


	6. The right chapter six

Disclaimer: IOOMOC!

Tealraptor: I just realized something.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah?

Tealraptor: We just spelled out TNT using our capitalized letters in our name.

KAORU-two hours later

I was sick of waiting. I started kicking the wall. _Dammit! Three years of waiting for my revenge and now I have been in this frickin room for three hours and still no killer!_

"Dammit!" I yelled out and kicked a hole through the dry wall. Jakentu walked in and frowned.

"That's no way to treat someone elses place. Definatly since I'm the one trying to help you with the killer." He said. I glared at him in severe anger. He took a step back in fear but stopped there.

"Making someone wait three hours in the same room is not helping!" I yelled. Saito nodded his head. Jakentu smiled.

"We are even then. I had to prepare the arena for your bout with the killer." He reasoned. I rolled my eyes. He then lead me out of the room and to the arena door.

"If I get infected, and cannot take my life or he wins, kill the winner." I ordered him. Jakentu nodded and gave me a katana. I looked at him questioningly.

"It's the only thing I have for you to use." He reasoned. He then turned and walked back to the room I had previously been in and Saito was now occupying. _Nineteen years. I had a good run I suppose. _I opened the door and walked inside.

SAITO-meanwhile

I lit the last cigarette I had, knowing full well what was coming next. Jakentu walked inside with a gun aimed in at me.

"You know I can't have anyone know about this right?" he asked. _Jakentu, the replacement hitman that was suppose to take over when Himura was killed. He would have too but Himura killed Hiko and disbanded the mob before that._

"Yeah. Answer me this, is Himura really here and infected?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, but the funny thing is that he has a natural immunity to the virus." He answered.

"You know you could have made a vaccine to the virus using him right?" I asked, mocking him. He fired the gun right into my forehead.

KENSHIN-meanwhile

She stepped inside with a katana in her hand. She gasped when she saw me. I felt my heart lurch. _Act like a zombie you idiot. _I held my arms up at her and gurgled at her, stepping towards her and dragging one foot behind the other.

"Kenshin? You're the one who...no...it can't be..." She muttered out. He eyes suddenly lit up and she fell to her knees on the floor. I took another step towards her.

"UHnnnn..." I moaned out. Tears streamed down her face and she grabbed her head with her hands, as if she had a huge headache.

"No...no! I...really did kill people! I remember now! No..." she cried out and started shaking. _Wait...what did she say? She remembers...but thats means she forgot about her killing spree!_ I took another few steps towards her and was five feet away.

"Uhnnnn..." I moaned out again, trying to remind her that I was here. I took two more steps towards her and was now only three feet from her. She looked up at me, tears streaking down her face. Anger lit her eyes.

"And you...you did kill my father. That's why you couldn't even stand to speak with me at the hotel. You felt guilty that you let me become like you...a murderer!" she yelled and flung the katana upwards at me.

"Wuaahhh!" I yelled in pain as it sliced through the flesh on my chest. A gash appeared from the bottem right corner of my torso to the top left. I fell to the ground, klutching my wound.

"You're the reason I suffer!" She yelled at me and stood up. I rolled onto my back, raising my right arm up to defend myself. _I can't act and lie to her anymore..._

"Kaoru...please..." I begged. She glared at me and swung downwards. The blade sliced into my arm and dragged away. I screamed in pain and agony. _I deserve this but I don't want to die!_

"You!" She yelled and lifted the blade again. As she swung downwards, I kicked the blade with my boot and it flung back at her. I covered my face with my left arm, and heard metal klang to the floor. Uncovering my face, I looked at her. She was looking at the katana, now blood covered. I couldn't tell where from, but blood dripped from her face. I struggeled to stand up, my own wounds bleeding. I ignored them and stumbled towards her.

"Kaoru...are you okay?" I asked. She lifted her hand up towards her face and pulled it back. Blood was on her fingers. _I've hurt her...I was suppose to just die right here but instead I was selfish and hurt her..._ She stood straight up, her right side towards me.

"You were faking the zombie act to make it easier on me weren't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry...I just didn't want you to suffer as much. Miss Kaoru...I am the killer of your father. I never wanted to. Hiko, my uncle, he was in charge of the mob. I was the mob's hitman, but really a slave to them for fear of my life. Until I received your father as my next assignment. When I killed him, I vowed to protect you with my own life. To do that, I had to be free. I killed Hiko and disbanded the mob. I never wanted to hurt you but when you told me you would take your own life after taking the killers...I refused to tell you. Not until you had lived a full happy life. I was forced into telling you now. Jakentu and Saito were also in the mob." I explained. Her shoulders started shaking and I stepped towards her in concern.

"All this time. Right under my frickin nose. Yet, I couldn't see you. Funny how life works huh?" She said and looked towards me, laughing to herself. I gasped when I saw that a gash lined her left eye.

"Miss Kaoru!" I cried out and rushed towards her, pulling her into my arms.

"I'm fine. It's just a little cut. Besides, look at you. I've hurt you more." she said.

"No...I deserve these. I took away the one you loved. I killed your father." I said.

"You idiot. You're the one I love. I can forgive you for this little cut and I can semi-forgive for killing my father. As long as you keep me safe long enough to destroy Umbrella and love me, I can forgive you for that." she said. I couldn't help but let tears slide down my face.

"Isn't this precious?"

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Guess what?

Tealraptor: What?

Nanakiyoda: I've spelled NTN with the capitals in our names.

Tealraptor: It doesn't work that way.

Nanakiyoda: It does if you change the T to an I.

Tealraptor: What?

Nanakiyoda: NIN...nine inch nails.

Tealraptor: Oh...

BTW: Okay...so that wasn't much of a fighting scene.

BTW: I'm sorry.

BTW: Next chapter though...

BTW: ...but no promises.


	7. Stop the bleeding

Disclaimer: IOOMOC!

Nanakiyoda: I love my disclaimer...its so damn easy to type.

Tealraptor: I forgot again, what does it mean again?

Nanakiyoda: I Only Own My Own Creations

Tealraptor: Oh.

KAORU

I couldn't see clearly who had said it but I knew it had been Jakentu. _That's right, we both have to die because I told him to ensure it. _I heard cloth rip and felt cloth touch my left eye. _Kenshin's trying to stop the bleeding._

"Precious? Feh..." I said lamely. I heard a chuckle.

"In any case, I must eliminate you both. Otherwise, Umbrella won't pay me." Jakentu said on response. I looked up at Kenshin, who handed me the katana.

"I'm losing too much blood to be fighting." Kenshin whispered to me.

"Eliminate us both? Umbrella? So you're one of their losers aren't you?" I challenged out. Kenshin pressed the cloth on my eye a little harder, as if to cut off all the blood flow. _He's going to stop the bleeding long enough for me to kill Jakentu._

"I'm no Umbrella Loser! I am the ultimate bounty hunter and you two top the list right now!" Jakentu yelled out and walked out into the open where I could see him. He was also carrying a katana, but it was at least ten feet long, the blade. _I'm in trouble if I can get in past his blade._

"Well...you may be but with that blade being as long as it is, I can't help but think if you're trying to compensate for something." I joked at him. His face flared red and I could feel Kenshin trying to hold his breath from laughing.

"And you're just a girl!" He yelled out. I smiled and charged at.

"Like I'm some kind of freak? Take a good look at me because I'm no stereotype." I challenged again and Kenshin withdrew his cloth from my eye. I charged at Jakentu and slid across the floor to avoid the blade. I then sliced upwards and cut into his jaw. Jakentu screamed and dropped his sword.

"You bitch!" He spat and ran out of the arena. I stood up and smiled. Looking over to Kenshin, I saw that he was struggling to stay standing. I ran over to him and shouldered him.

"Come on, we'll get the little basturd later. You need some medical attention." I said. He nodded.

MEGUMI-three days later

They had finally arrived. Niether Kaoru nor Kenshin said anything about what had happened. The thing was, they both had stitches on newly made scars. Kaoru even wore an eyepatch over her left eye. The good thing, Kaoru has seemed to have gotten her memory back. Now, they were resting up for the next mission. I decided to try and change their minds.

"Kaoru, surely you aren't well enough to go on another mission." I stated in protest. She glanced over at me while she was checking her equipment.

"Megumi, I doubt that I'll ever be rested up enough to be able to do another mission." she said and moved to her .32, checking it's ammunition.

"Please. Kaoru, what about Kenshin? He's only going because you're going. I do not approve of him even moving around with those stitches much less going to engage in combat." I said. _If she really loves him, she'll think of his health and safety._

"Kenshin knows what he is getting himself into. I asked for him to stay and he said he was going with me, no questions asked." she said and set her .32 down, turning to look at me.

"Then you should stay. He can't follow you if you're not going." I protested. She smiled at me and sighed.

"I know. This mission has to be done though. The sooner the better because in about a week, the laboratory will be fully operational and will start making the virus in such a high quanity that the whole world will be infected. Not only that but most of the villagers from the town down the street of the lab have disappeared with strange reports of vicious animals and canniblism. It's Raccoon all over again and on a smaller scale. I'm going to stop it before it gets worse." She said, determination lighting a fire in her eyes.

"Look, we've lost Saito. You and Kenshin are injured. That doesn't mean we are out of people. Yahiko and Yutaro can do it. Not to mention the seven others who are in reserve for times like these! Dammit Kaoru! Take it easy and let someon-" I started to shout.

"Megumi! You saw Raccoon! I can't let that happen ever again!" She yelled out and stomped out of the room. _Sometimes, her temper gets the better of her and makes her seem like a brute when she isn't. Damn her stubborness!_

KENSHIN-that night

I tried to relax completely in the bed but my stiches wouldn't allow me to breathe in too deep. I heard the door slowly open, then shut.

"It's about time you get some rest." I muttered out. I heard a sigh.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kaoru whispered as she gently slid in beside me. _Yeah. I need as much rest as I can get for the mission in two days._

"Why were you angry earlier today?" I asked her, trying to get off the subject.

"I don't want you to come with me." she said. I looked over at her but she was staring up at the ceiling with her left side faceing me.

"I'm fine enough to-" I started to protest but she put her finger on my lips.

"No. I'm forbidding you to even protest it. You aren't going on the mission. You'll just get in the way and I'll have to not only watch out for myself but you as well. There is no way I'm chancing it. You are staying here and thats final." she said. _What?_ She removed her finger from my lips and I heard her start to breath in deep and steady. _She fell asleep._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Uh...

Tealraptor: Are you speechless again?

Nanakiyoda: Uh...

Tealraptor: What's wrong?

Nanakiyoda: Uh...

Tealraptor: Say something dammit!

Nanakiyoda: Uh...Choo!

Tealraptor: Ahh...gross! You blew snot on me!

Nanakiyoda: Hahaha!

BTW: I was thinking that when I grow up I should be a deaf mute.

BTW: Or something like that?


	8. Back into the mess

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Hm...

Tealraptor: What is it?

Nanakiyoda: I'm wondering how long this Saga will continue

Tealraptor: Really?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah...

KAORU

I stared out of the helicoptor's window. Instead of just dropping me off with a van, they were flying me to the middle of the town and repeling me into the streets. _Of course, this town can't be entered any other way. Umbrella has sealed off the town completely and professionally. The only thing I have to worry about in the town are the several Tyrants that will be running around and killing all of those infected. That is of course, after all of the town's people are confirmed dead or infected. Umbrella apperantly doesn't want any more survivors._ I sighed and moved my hand to my left eye, touching it gently. _It hasn't healed fully enough for me to remove the patch, which is why Yahiko and Yutaro are coming with me. _I looked at them. They were in a huge staring match. _Back when I was in Raccoon, they were there as well. They escaped with Leon and Claire through the underground lab. A girl made it out as well, but she was not fit enough to fight and didn't want to. I don't blame her, but I promised Katsu and all those who have perished._

"Ha! You blinked!" Yutaro accused. He was about sixteen, with short brown hair. Yahiko huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right kid! You blinked and covered it up you jerk!" Yahiko yelled out. He was about sixteen as well, his black hair was spikey. _I think I met him once...back in high school. He was a freshmen. I can't remember anymore, even though it's only been about two years. If that._

"Do you guys honestly realize what you're about to get yourselves into and the only thing that seems important to you right now is who blinked? Sheesh, you're both kids!" I declared and shut them up. Yahiko looked at me defiantly though, while Yutaro bowed his head in respect.

"Yeah I know! Zombies, half crazed scientist and freaks of nature! Been there, done that!" Yahiko said, daring me to respond. I glared at him.

"What, once? Brat, I highly doubt you're mature enough to handle this. I bet you piss your pants when we get there. I heard about the underground. It had plants and dogs. Not thousands upon thousand of zombies, bio-creatures and Nemesis chasing after your ass constantly." I growled at him. He stuck out his tongue, to which I grabbed it. He bit my knuckle, so I crammed my whole hand into his mouth, making him cough it back out. He sat there coughing for a while.

"So! We had William Birkin to deal with and secret agents and alligators and-" He began.

"I killed a giant mutated worm. I had to watch a man strapped down to a table, be injected with the virus and mutate. I almost got raped by some psyco who ended up getting torn in half in front of me. I killed-" I started but stopped. Tears rushed to my eyes at the thought. _I killed innocent people. I blamed them for Umbrella's doing..._ Yahiko realized I was crying and shut up. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked out of the window.

"So, what will we be facing in this town?" Yutaro asked, breaking the silence.

"From what I've heard, it's worse than Raccoon was. We have tyrants all over, about ten of them. The zombies, while it is a smaller town, will number in the thousands. The only way in and out is by air. If we make it out alive, we are truely blessed." I answered.

YAHIKO

We landed. Ugly went down first and provided cover while Yutaro went next and I went last. We were loaded with weapons and ammo to the tee. _So ugly says this is gonna be bad. How bad can it get? Sheesh...Underground labs are far more dangerous. The only reason I agreed to do this is to show Yutaro up. I don't see why Ugly came, she's blind in one eye! _The helicopter lifted up and flew away, not to come back for three days. _Three days is easy to survive! If ugly survived like a week in Raccoon, three will be cake._ Ugly was sweeping the rooftop for any monsters. Yutaro was also sweeping around. _Like any stupid half rotten zombie is going to be able to climb up here?_

"Uhnn..." I heard a moan and a gunshot fired. I spun around quickly and saw a body on the ground twiching, Ugly standing over it, rummaging the body. She found a wallet and removed the cash and license from it. _What the!_

"Why are you doing that?" Yutaro asked, beating me to the question, like always.

"The money, he won't need it and the licence is evidence. Well, actually, When I get out of here, I'll have Corithia document the name as deceased and then I'll have a burning ceremony for the licence." She explained and walked over to the roof top door, taking out her automatic rifle. She kicked it open and started firing. _What in the hell is ugly doing! She's crazy as hell!_ She stopped shooting. Yutaro and I walked up to see what she had shot at. About twenty bodies of rotten corpses laid at our feet, newly made blood and bullet holes riddling their decaying bodies. She started searching through the bodies and only found seven licences. A child laid among the bodies, about five years old. _Kids...kids too? Is this what she meant by worse! In the underground lab we only had to deal with scientists!_ I looked over at Ugly, having a new found respect for her. She was also looking at the body of the girl. A tear ran down her face. She looked back up and started down the stairwell. Yutaro followed after her. I glanced at the girl and saw a necklace around her neck. It was a small gold chained necklace, with a heart shaped locket. I took it from her and put it in my pocket. _This little girl will never get to enjoy this again...but Tsubame might. She went though a lot with me and Yutaro. It affected her the most, since she was very scared. This might cheer her up a bit. _I looked up and noticed that I had been left behind by Ugly and Yutaro.

"Dammit! I'm always getting left behind!" I yelled out and ran up to catch up to them.

YUTARO

Yahiko finally caught up to us, winded a bit. I rolled my eyes at him. _He calls me the kid and yet he's the one we have to watch. _I looked back at Miss Kaoru, who was leading the way, shooting every so often at zombies that got in our way, never checking extra rooms and using ammo sparingly. _Himura. I asked him about her. He told me to watch over her and make sure she makes it out okay. He also said that if I had any doubts, to stick with her. I can see why now. She is looking out to survive for longer than just the next few minutes and she knows what's coming up. What I'm unsure of though, is how she fares against creatures other than Zombies. She said she killed a giant mutated worm and Nemesis...but I'm not sure. _I sighed.

"Miss Kaoru, what are we suppose to do here?" I asked. She stopped and kicked open a door. It lead to the main street.

"Besides kick ass, take names and blow up shit? We have to survive." She answered. Moans and screams echoed through-out the city. I sighed again but stopped when I saw several shadows shuffle their way towards us. Several hundred that is.

"So uh...please tell me we don't have to kill them all and take their shit too?" Yahiko asked.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: This should be good.

Tealraptor: Yeah...

Nanakiyoda: Banzai chibbi chan churroo!


	9. Just a humanitarian

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Here goes.

Tealraptor: Yet again.

Nanakiyoda: Sigh. I love this story though.

YUTARO

Combat was thick and fierce. Miss Kaoru fired and the zombies, dropping them like flies. I shot at them too, at the head. However, I couldn't kill as many, being that I only had a .357 in my hands. Yahiko was busy blasting at them too, with his automatic rifle. Still, more zombies trudged on. Miss Kaoru's automatic rifle ran out of ammo. She quickly knelt down and changed it. The line of zombies gained massive ground on us. I took out a gernade and pulled the pin, the threw it at the zombies. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the gernade exploded and frag went everywhere.

"Yutaro! Yahiko! Let's go! There's no chance for us!" Miss Kaoru yelled out. I took out another two gernades and chucked it out into the crowd of zombies, now only twelve feet from us. Miss Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's arm and pulled him to the left of the door. I followed after and heard the gernades go off, followed by moans of frustration. Miss Kaoru pulled Yahiko down the street and towards a building. She kicked the door but it didn't budge. Releasing Yahiko, she pointed at the zombies.

"I'll blast them!" Yahiko yelled and started firing at the fast approaching zombies. I threw another gernade, and fired at three of them. I heard Miss Kaoru kick the door handle at least five times then shoot it open.

"Let's go!" I yelled and ran inside as Miss Kaoru provided cover with her .32, shooting and dropping four close ones. I scaned the high way, saw there wasn't any immediate threats and pulled Yahiko inside. Kaoru pistol whipped a zombie that had managed to get within three feet of her and ran inside, slaming the door shut. She pushed her back to the door and held it shut with Yahiko's help.

"Dammit! We're screwed!" Yahiko yelled while bangs and scratching moved the door a bit.

"Don't chicken out on me now! Yutaro! Check those door up the hallway! We need an exit and now! Even if we can hold them back, I doubt the tyrants will allow all these zombies crowd around here for long!" Miss Kaoru yelled at me. I nodded and ran down the hall. Opening one of the door, I found a room with a stair well that led upwards. I ran upstairs quickly and checkout the top. It was an attic with a broken window and it showed a balcony to the next building. _This will do for now! _I turned around and ran back down towards the stairs. I ran into something and fell to the ground.

YAHIKO

I brushed off my shoulders and stood back up. Yutaro had just run into me. _That idiot!_

"Get up! We need to run now! Ugly's holding them back for us!" I yelled and picked him up by the arm. He nodded and ran up the stairs. I chased after him. When we reached the top, he closed the door. I panted.

"Why is she down there all alone!" Yutaro asked me urgently.

"She told me to run after you. Something about them being here. She said to survive the next three days, then return to the meeting point for the helicopter if she didn't get back here in ten minutes." I managed to breathe out. His eyes shot wide open. _She's gone and gotten herself killed so we can live. Why though? Why is this mission already a failure? _I slid down the wall and pulled out my .45 in case some weird birds came flying out. _She said keep an eye out for birds, spiders and other mutated animals...before we landed._

KAORU

I laughed as the zombies moaned in frustration and clawed at the door. _The tyrants will come soon and rip them apart. It's part of their programming. Kill any zombies before the humans. The human will automatically go after the zombies and this will cut down on the population. Then, if infected from the fights, the human will in turn turn into zombies themselves. Only kill humans if they are above moderate threat. With my injuries, I'm only minimum. The boys are both minimum together._ The door jerked forward but I slammed it back shut. _Stupid lock...if it wasn't locked to begin with, I wouldn't have needed to shoot it. Then I wouldn't have needed to hold the door shut. _Ten minutes went by. I heard flesh being ripped apart. Quickly, I ran forwards towards the door Yutaro and Yahiko had gone through. I ran up the stairs and knocked three times on the door.

"Dammit boys! Let me in!" I commanded and the door swung open. I ran inside and locked the door behind me. I knelt to the floor and breathed in deeply.

"You made it!" Yutaro exclaimed. I nodded.

"Are they coming!" Yahiko asked urgently.

"Yeah. The tyrants came. That will only buy us a small amount of time. Tomorrow, we'll hijack vehicals. For now, lets move." I said and ran to the window that showed a balcony about six feet away. Busting the glass with my gun, I took off my bullet proof vest and laid it over the bottem glass still connected to the window and busted the rest of it. I crawled through it and shot at two birds that flew towards me. Motioning for the boys to follow, I shot at the rest of the birds. Yutaro went through first and jumped to the balcony. Yahiko followed and jumped to the balcony, slipping but Yutaro caught him. I took a deep breath and jumped over to the balcony myself. I turned back and saw an arm reach out from where we had been. Several arms also reached out. _The zombies are moving faster here than Raccoon._ Yahiko and Yutaro had already climbed through the next window. I followed after them. Immediatly, four guns went into my face. I ducked and upper cutted the closest one, spun kicked another, and elbowed another. The last person put their weapon down.

"Are you Kamiya Kaoru?" The person asked. I looked up and smiled. _For some reason, I have a feeling Kenshin arranged for some help to be here for me. _

"Yeah, and you can let go of my boys now." I said, motioning at Yahiko and Yutaro, who were backed against a wall with their hands in the air, due to the three people aiming at the with guns. The man motioned for the guards to lower their weapons.

"Kamiya Kaoru, we are to assist you in any way you need, so long as it keeps us from dying." The man said. I nodded. He was shorter than me, with brown hair.

"So what do I call you guys?" I asked, noticing that he had green eyes and a small goatee.

"I'm Dirk." He said. A woman who was guarding Yahiko, with bleach blond medium hair and blue eyes stepped up to me.

"I'm Kathy." She said, and shook my hand. _Her hands are rough...she knows how to fight._

"I'm Max!" A man with blueish green eyes and wavy black hair annouced. The three people I had knocked down sat up.

"Bard." Said the tallest, most muscular, yet bald one. He had hazel eyes.

"Sam." Said a small petite woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Juan." Said a tanned man with curly black hair and hazel-green eyes. I looked over to the last person, one that had been guarding the boys. It was a woman with short red hair and brown eyes. She had some muscle, but was very weak looking.

"Jennifer." She said, glaring at me. I smiled.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, obviously, but just call me Kao. The boy with brown hair over there is Yutaro and the boy with the spikey black hair is Yahiko." I introduced. Dirk nodded and smiled.

"We are all civilians of this town. A man named Himura contacted us through a labtop we had stolen from the lab and annouced that if we helped you, he was going to get us out of this town." Dirk said. _Dirk is the leader of this group._

"Sounds like Himura alright. We'll get you out of here. I've dealt with this shit for a while. However, I cannot garentee all of you will make it out of here alive. I've got a couple of rules. Do as I say and wing it when you can't find me. Watch each others back. If you get bit, tell someone and then Kamikaze your ass. Their is no cure for this virus that is plagueing this city. One small bite or scratch from those little fuckers out there and you'll have the virus. If your find one of your comrades out there...as a zombie...blow their brains out. I know it sounds harsh but would you rather have your brains be blow out of your head and be dead or be one of those zombies, decaying on the hoof and killing anything living?" I asked. Dirk, Sam, Max, Juan, Bard and Kathy shook their head no. Jennifer glared at me harder. _Jennifer is the bitch._

"Cruel much?" She asked.

"No, just a humanitarian." I anwered. Bard stood up. _He's the muscle head._

"Anything else we should know?" He asked.

"Yeah, do keep your eyes out because humans aren't the only ones affected by the virus." I answered. Bard nodded.

"You mean...animals too? No wonder why everyone that fled for the woods never returned." Sam said. _She's the book worm._

"Killing them is most effective by shooting at the head. Once the spinal cord and brain are destroyed, they cease functioning. Leave all the bigger monsters alone and run from them." I added. Juan walked up to me and ran his hand through his hair, smileing at me. _He's the playboy._ Max tried to stand up but tripped. _Max is the goof. _Kathy was listening intently to me. _Kathy is the fighter. The whole gang is here._

"So uh...when we do get out of here...do we get any additional rewards?" Juan asked, licking his lips. I smiled and grabbed my ring that was still on my chain necklace around my neck.

"Depends on my fiance, Himura." I said. Juan smiled meekly, realizing that I wasn't free.

"Alright. Let go to our hide out. We can discuss our plans there and rest up." Dirk said and I nodded. _This increases the chances of danger and success._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Yeah! More people to play with!

Tealraptor: You have lost.

Nanakiyoda: No...I just get to decide their fate.

Tealraptor: Oh man...She's playing God.

Nanakiyoda: No, that position is for my trusted lieutenant. Evil Overlord rule #151.

Tealraptor: Help us all...

BTW: Will they make it!

BTW: Who dies first!

BTW: BTW by the way!


	10. My dear

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Here I go...into the depths of sheer madness, into the never ending drama that is the Resident Kenshin saga...

Tealraptor: Yippee!

Nanakiyoda: What's with the cheering?

Tealraptor: Well, I've been a good muse and all but I'm thinking about taking a major vaction.

Nanakiyoda: Oh? Hm... (Imaging peace and quiet...) So when does this happen?

Tealraptor: A.S.A.P. Which means now! Later!

Nanakiyoda: starts dancing around crying out "Thank Kami-sama!"

YUTARO-hours later

I awoke from my corner and stretched. _Well...I'm still alive...which means this is a pretty good hiding place...even though its nothing more than a basement. The basement of the same building we found these other people in. _Glancing around, I noticed Miss Kaoru standing in her corner, checking all of her weapons. _Himura said that the chances of her getting any sleep while on the mission is slim to none. _Yahiko was curled up about five feet from me, snoring. Miss Kaoru glanced over and at and walked over quietly.

"Still tired?" She whispered. I shook my head.

"I've gotten plenty of rest." I whispered back. She sighed silently and nodded.

"Yutaro...I've never told anyone, but I have a bad feeling about myself. I'm not going to make it. I've never had this feeling before...not even in Raccoon...not even when Enishi tried to kill me. I'm going to die here." She whispered, a tear brimming in her right eye.

"You've got the most skill when it comes to this sort of stuff...your chances of survival here are much greater than ours and you're one of the reasons we may even survive this." I whispered back to her in reassurance. She sniffed and nodded.

"Which is why, as soon as I'm dead, you get out of here and forget the mission. Look, I'm ...dead afraid...not for the first time when it comes to this, but back then, my adrenaline covered up and conquered my fear." She whispered, reasoningly.

"We are all afraid...fear is what causes adrenaline. Think about this...we go in, blow up the laboratory, we leave. You done this a couple of times now. What makes this time any different?" I asked.

"I don't know...maybe its because I'm alone this time. I've always had Kenshin come and save me, but now its almost impossible for him to do that...because of me. I'm the one who cut Kenshin...Yutaro...please. Take care of the group. Have them guard the factory while I go in...alone. Kill anything that escapes." She said. I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"What if you don't die?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said and shuddered. She pulled out of the hug and leaned against the wall beside me.

YAHIKO-hours later

I lead Dirk, Sam and Jennifer towards the helicopter meeting point. _Guard the point and only allow those associated with us on board. Ugly may not have looks but she has brains._

"So...what do we do in the mean time?" Sam asked. I smiled at her and puffed out my chest.

"We snipe those zombies basturds! The less of them there are, the less trouble we'll have!" I exclaimed. Dirk smiled and walked over. He showed me his sniper rifle and we set it up on the ledge of the rooftop of the building we were on.

"You get a point for everyone you kill. Two points if its a headshot." Dirk challenged.

"What if those zombies get up here and you've wasted all that ammo?" Jennifer asked.

"We're only going to use the rifle. The hand guns are no use from this far." Dirk said. I nodded.

"Whatever..." Jennifer muttered and stared at the rooftop door. Sam sat down beside us to watch. I took control of the gun first and was given five minutes.

"Watch this and the glory of the Raccoon survivors!" I cheered and took out two. Another zombie stumbled up to the first two and I shot it in the head. Although it was rotten a lot, the head exploded into blood and gore.

"Think I'm gonna be sick..." Sam moaned out and leaned over the top of the roof, puking. A couple of zombies stumbled towards the mess, only to be shot down by me.

"Eight points so far..." Dirk calculated.

YUTARO

Juan, Max and I all stood at the gates, haveing the most ammo. _We guard the gate. Only let our own get through. Miss Kaoru split us up, according to skill. She left Yahiko to guard the helicopter landing with Jennifer, Dirk and Sam because they were the most likely to die. That way, they are away from the action. I've got Juan and Max...they may survive, but aren't battle ready. She took Bard and Kathy, the ones most likely to survive. Juan isn't that bad with a gun...but he get distracted when it comes to being around woman. Max has good dumb luck. Plus, the guy can run._

"So uh...about this anti-umbrella group...what is it?" Max asked.

"Well, its a team sent out to destroy Umbrella. Actually...Miss Kaoru isn't really part of our team. She's with the S.T.A.R.S. They all survived Raccoon...Kaoru just split from their team though and decided to help form ours. The teams differ because we are actually looking for more people to join, more survivors, rather than just investigating and blowing up." I answered.

"So...you mean that we could join you guys in doing this?" Juan asked. I nodded.

"Who funds this?" Max asked.

"Well, Umbrella does. See, two top scientists of Umbrella run our team, without Umbrella's knowledge. Kinda funny actually..." I answered. Max laughed and Juan scratched the top of his head. _Well...I hope Miss Kaoru is doing much better..._

KAORU

I dashed down the hall, Kathy and Bard following close behind. Stopping at a door, I shot the control panel for it and ran inside. Three Zombies shuffeled their way towards me. _Dammit! The zombies infested their way into this lab! _I quickly disposed of them and ran over to the communications board. Grabbing the mic, I looked over at Bard and Kathy, who were checking the bodies of the zombies for I.D's and cash like I had told them to.

"Attention all remaining Umbrella employees..." I spoke into the radio. _Why in the hell am I doing this? Redemption. That's why I'm trying to warn them._

"Well who could this be?" A chilling voice responded over the radio. _Jakentu...he's here._

"You know damn well who this is Jakentu! All remaining Umbrella employees, evacuate the building." I warned them. A cackle crackled over the computer.

"Why don't you come up to the top floor? We do have to settle this dispute of ours." Jakentu's voice echoed over the radio. I glanced over at Bard and Kathy.

"Find the self destruct and activate it. Then get the hell out of here. Don't wait for me." I commanded. They nodded and ran out of the room. My hand grabbed my ring on my necklace. _Kenshin...this is it. I'm sorry we could live that life we fantisized about...getting married...living life together and growing old...maybe children...no...in a couple of hours, maybe a day or two...you'll get the news of my death...cry...maybe take your own life. _A tear fell from my right eye and I quickly wiped it away.

"Are you coming my dear?" Jakentu asked, taunting me over the radio.

"My dear? Feh...Yeah...I'm coming asshole." I responded and ran out of the room and down the hall. _That jerk made me hurt Kenshin. I'm gonna hurt him...haha._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Go Kaoru Go! Kick his...wait...I'm the one writing this so what the hell am I cheering for? Anyways...please allow me to explain what Banzai chibbi chan churroo means. Actually, the only part I know is Banzai...which mean Hurray, as in a cheer. The rest I have no clue to, but my friend said it a lot when we were kids and I picked up on it. So...I always end my fanfics with it. Banzai chibbi chan churroo!


	11. Infected

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Hm...well, here I go...just remember that that little button on the bottom of this webpage, the one that says "go"...yeah...thats the review button. Let me know how I am doing on this. Frankly, I really don't judge my own work too well. By the way, most of this chapter will be focased mainly in Kaoru's POV due to the later chapter missing hers. Oh, and for those with weak stomachs...this chapter gets a little gorey...and disturbing.

KAORU-minutes later

I busted the door down and saw Jakentu, smiling. I shut the door and put up my guns, seeing that he was unarmed and dressed in a simple suit.

"Why do you do this? Why do you accept payment from Umbrella, knowing that they take people's lives with no reguard?" I asked. He chuckled and smiled.

"Money can replace lives.You pay a whore for a night and then you knock her up. Nine months later, boom! A new life." He answered in a mocking tone.

"You're wrong...Kenshin and I will prove you wrong..." I muttered.

"He thinks he can protect you all the time, but he can't." Jakentu said, taunting me. _He talking about Kenshin! He's right though...Kenshin can't protect me all the time._

"I know that and so does he. Still, we try." I muttered, clentching my fists.

"Try? What is the point in trying if you do not finish anything." Jakentu said, and laughed at me. I gritted my teeth tightly, trying to bite back the building anger. _He means that what is the purpose of blowing up Umbrella facilities if Umbrella can just easily build more newer ones._

"As long as I can make some progress, it doesn't matter if I have failed." I said, glaring at him.

"Really? Hell, then it'll take a million men to beat me! All in a row of course. Otherwise, I'll just reheal and get stronger!" Jakentu boasted. _I can't stand it no more!_

"Then I'll just have to defeat you to begin with and get it over with!" I yelled and ran towards him, preparing to punch him in his face. He moved to the side and I tumbled forward. I stood back up and looked over at where he was. The door slammed shut and I heard a lock click.

"Kaoru...sweet Kaoru...you have much to learn...like proper reasons to fight. I've really done nothing wrong to you and yet you despise me like some Umbrella scum. If you insist on making me your enemy, I will give you a reason." I heard his voice echo over the intercom. The lights went out in the room and a wall brightened up. _A one way mirror. I can see the other room, but the other room can't see me. _Walking ovcer cautiously, I looked into the other room. A man and a little girl inhabited the room. The man was laying against the wall and the little girl was crying, hugging the man and trying to wake him.

"What in the hell are you making me watch Jakentu!" I yelled out. I heard the intercom chuckle.

"Perhaps I should let you hear what is going on as well..." He chimed in and suddenly the intercom switched to the other room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A little girls voice was crying. The man lifted his hand and ruffled the girls hair.

"Charlene...Daddy doesn't feel good...could you be quiet for a while while Daddy gets some rest..." The man muttered out and his head drooped.

"Daddy? As you okay? Daddy? Daddy!" The little girl cried out and started crying into the mans chest. _What is this!_

"Jakentu! What is going on!" I yelled out. I heard another chuckle and looked back towards the other room. The little girl was still crying into the mans chest, but the mans arms started moving and grabbed the girl.

"Daddy! You're okay!" The little girl cheered out. The mans head lifted up a bit, revealing glazed over eyes. _No! Those eyes! Those are the same as-_before I could finish the thought, the man had lurched his head forwards and bitten into the girls face.

"DAAHHHHDDDEEE!" The girl cried out and tried to pull away. The man pulled back and I saw a bloody cheek inside of his mouth. The girl had managed to pull one of her arms free before the man lurched forward again and bit into her face again. _That look is the look of a zombie! He was infected! _I banged my fist against the mirror, hopeing to break it. _I have to save that little girl! _

"That glass won't break too easily Dear Kaoru..." Jakentu mocked. I looked back at the man, who was now ripping flsh off the still-alive little girl's head. I puked at the sight and took out my .45, shooting at the glass. It broke and I jumped through. I shot the man in the skull and he fell over, dead. The little girl was crying and bleeding badly. I ripped of the bottem right leg of my pants and wrapped her head in it. Blood still seeped through. _I'm too late...she's going to die! _

"Daddy...why..." The little girl moaned out and said no more. I stood up, tears falling from both eyes. _That man...was infected. He became a zombie and attacked her. She's infected too... _I shot her in the head.

"Well, I see that even though we have compassion, my dear Kaoru does think rationally." Jakentu mocked over the intercom.

"You basturd...you deserve to go to hell as much as those Umbrella people." I said.

"I'll see you there, after all, you did kill all those people." He said and laughed. A door in the room opened up. I looked up and saw a creature scuttle in.

"Jakentu...we will meet there...but only after this madness ends." I said and focased my aim in on the creature. It looked like a giant six foot crab, only, it had a giant mouth with hundreds of teeth lining it. four tentacles swayed back and forth on its back and its claws were giant as well, bigger than I was. The color on it was a sickly puke green.

"When will it end, that is the question." Jakentu laughed and the intercom flickered off as the creature scuttled at me. I rolled to the side and shot at its under belly. One of the tentacles flicked at me and sliced my kneecaps, down to my boot, on my right leg.

"Ahh!" I screamed out as it felt like a knife slicing through my skin and burning. I rolled again and shot at its face, or what could be considered a face. The creature screamed in agony and fell dead to the ground. I stood up, but fell to the ground again when pain shot through my leg. _Jakentu...I'll end it...as soon as I get out of here and healed up...I'll end it..._I gritted my teeth and stood up, ignoring the pain as I made my way back to the previous room and shot the lock on the door, exiting.

MEGUMI

I analyzed Kenshin's DNA structure again. _Remarkable! His cell's are regrowing quicker than most people's. _I looked over at him and smiled.

"Well, your wounds are healing faster due to your celluar regrowth. Another interesting thing, you have the same blood type as Kaoru. Well, not exactly the same, but close enough. It's good, because you can donate blood for her, since hers is rare." I explained. He smiled cheerfully.

"My Koishii won't need blood. She's got me watching her back for that." He said. I smiled at him and shook my head. _I know all about him hireing those people to protect her in that town._

KAORU

I stumbled down the hall and out of the building. Bard ran up beside me. Kathy shot at some zombies.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I just injuried my leg...its painful to walk..." I mutter. Bard picked me up and ran towards the gates, Kathy following close behind.

"Hey! It's them! Lets go!" I heard Max's voice yell out. Max, Juan and Yutaro all started running in front of us, clearing the path free of zombies and heading for the helicopter. _We had three days for this mission...and did it in about two..._We made it to the building, but Max stopped after he shut the door for the building.

"Max...what's the matter?" Juan asked. Max started laughing and shot Kathy in the face. She fell to the ground, dead. Yutaro aimed his gun at Max, as well as Juan.

"You pathetic fools...did you think Umbrella was just going to let you blow up another Laboratory and survive?" Max jested and pointed up towards the top of the building. Gunshots were being fired and I heard a scream. Something hit the pavement outside, and the moans from the zombies were covered by the tearing of flesh. _Yahiko!_ Juan narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Max.

"Dude...we were amigos! Compadres!" He said and shot Max's hand. Max dropped his gun and Juan picked him up by the collar. Yutaro opened the building's door, and Juan threw Max out to the zombies. Yutaro shut the door and locked it. Screams and flesh tearing echoed through the night, followed by silence.

"Let's go. Be ready. I don't think he was the only one." Bard said. Busting through the roof top stair well, I saw Yahiko and Jennifer holding up Dirk. Dirk had blood seeping from his chest.

"Sam...was an Umbrella spy..." Dirk muttered and died right there. Bard put me down. I leaned against the door. _Umbrella...they know who to go after. My leg...its starting to burn. I have to get medical attention soon._

"Max was one too." Juan said. Yahiko nodded his head.

"We were wondering why he jumped into those zombies down there..." Yahiko reasoned.

"I called for that Himura guy to pick us up." Jennifer said. I looked over at her and smiled meekly, sliding down the door. Yutaro ran to me and helped me back up, holding on to me.

"Miss Kaoru...We need to get you to a medical facility!" He said. I looked over at him and smiled. _My leg...it's burning...but I'll be there...I'll see Kenshin again..._I blacked out.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Okay...I can explain why she is smiling...I'm really tired...too tired to watch adult swim...and when I get this tired...I'm a happy person...so I'm gonna go get some sleep...any suggestions on what should happen next are welcome...night...

BTW: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.


	12. Only to kill you

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Yawn...what a nice nap...if it weren't for that frickin sun! Arg...err...that and being a light sleeper isn't very good. I wake up at the slightest sound of movement. Right now...all I want is some restful sleep...well...I'll just tire myself out again by typing a new chapter.

YAHIKO

Yutaro grunted as he was forced to hold up all of Ugly's weight. I ran over and shook her shoulders. She didn't move, but was breathing.

"She blacked out." Yutaro said. _Well duh stupid...everyone knows that. _I looked down at her right leg. Blood was caked on it.

"When did this happen!" I demanded. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. _Ahh dammit! I told Kenshin she wouldn't get hurt! Now he won't show me how to use that Katana of his. Dammit! Wait...what if she was attacked by one of those tyrants! She could be infected!_

"The helicopter will be here in an hour." Jennifer said. I nodded my head and unstrapped my bullet-proof vest. Taking of my shirt, I wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. I put my vest back on and looked at Yutaro.

"We have to get her out of here or Kenshin will have our heads." I said. He nodded.

"STTAAARRRRSSSSS!" Rumbled out a deep voice. I looked back and saw a giant man perched on the ledge of the roof. He was dressed in a black trench coat. _It's one of those tyrants! Shit shit shit shit!_

"Okay...new plan...Protect Kaoru and don't get killed. Sound good?" I said, voice shaking.

"Fine by me!" Bard cried out and took out his gernade launcher. He fired two shots at the tyrant, blowing a ragged hole in its side. The tyrant yelled in pain and picked Bard up, throwing him to the side. The tyrant ran towards Yutaro, Kaoru and I. Jennifer shot at it but it didn't slow or stop. Juan also shot at it, missing.

YUTARO

I was holding Miss Kaoru up. Yahiko was shooting at the tyrant. _S.T.A.R.S...that creature wants Miss Kaoru. _I set her down gently and pulled out my shotgun. _Not if I can help it. _I shot at it and rolled to the side when it swung it's massive fist at me. _Finally, it's turning it's attention to us._ Juan ran up and jump on it's back, plugging holes in it at point blank with his gun. The creature twisted and flung Juan off. Juan hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. Bard had managed to stand back up and reload the gernade launcher. Jennifer ran over to Juan and picked up his gun. Bard shot at the tyrant again, blowing a chunk out of it's arm. Howling in pain, it ran straight for Bard. Bard shot it in it's face, blowing off most of it's face. The tyrant stumbled back. Jennifer ran up and blasted away at it's torso, not giving it the chance to recover. Yahiko ran up and tackled the tyrant to the ground. Bard finished reloading and shot the creature again as soon as Yahiko backed away from it. The tyrant head was blown off. Jennifer, Yahiko and Bard backed away, weapons trained in on it in case the tyrnat decided that it was not going to die.

"Did we get it?" Yahiko asked. Bard walked up cautiously and kicked the tyrant. it didn't move. Instead, greenish blood seeped out of it and created a puddle around it. I sighed and looked over at Miss Kaoru, who was holding herself up.

"I think thats the first time I've ever seen one go down like that." She mumbled out. I walked back over to her and kneeled down.

"Miss Kaoru, how did you get your injury?" I asked her. She looked up and her smile faded.

"I know. I'm infected. I just want to see Kenshin again. I have a promise to uphold." She said. _No...she can't be...we can't have failed to protect her..._

"We should kill you now and not risk it." Jennifer said. Bard had picked up Juan.

"I know. That's why...I want all of you to have your weapons trained on me. I don't know how long it will take. I must see Kenshin first." Miss Kaoru grunted out as she stood up.

"Well...you are the leader." Yahiko said. Kaoru smiled and took off her eye patch, throwing it to the ground. _She isn't suppose to remove her eye patch for another week!_

"Miss Kaoru! Not for another week are you to remove that-" I protested. She looked over at me and smiled. Both eyes were open and gleaming sapphire blue.

"The virus isn't all that bad. It can be used, if controlled, to regenerate dead cells." She said.

KAORU-two hours later

My sight was clearer than ever. I could see all the grooves in each gun pointed at my face. _At least they can listen to me. _I sighed and looked out of the window of the helicopter. _At least that laboratory is gone. _I glanced back at everybody. _At least we rescued them. _Juan, Jennifer and Bard were trying to get some sleep. _At least I can be replaced._

"Miss Kaoru, how are you feeling?" Yutaro asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Feeling better than when I left." I said. _He addresses me the same as Kenshin did back before Raccoon. Miss Kaoru...sheesh...its too damn polite. Oh well...I'm tired of fighting it. In a few hours or so, it won't even matter._

"You certainly don't look any better than when we left, Ugly." Yahiko said. _I hate that name too, but it is original. No one else calls me that. _

"Ha. Is that a black hair above your lip! Yahiko! I think you just hit puberty!" I jested back at him. Yahiko stuck out his tongue.

"We're almost there!" Yutaro said, pointing at the helipad. Immediatly, my heart sunk. Kenshin was standing at the edge of the helipad. _I thought I'd have more time..._ The helicoptor turned to the side, blocking my vision of him and landed. Juan jumped up and flung open the door, jumping out of the helicopter and kissing the ground. Bard laughed and stepped out, helping Juan up. Jennifer jumped out and walked over to Kenshin, who had walked around to the door. Yutaro and Yahiko backed away from the door, away from Kenshin.

"We got her here." Jennifer said and walked alongside of Bard and Juan to the rooftop door. Kenshin's amber eyes were locked onto mine. _He isn't going to like this at all. _I looked back at Yutaro and Yahiko, who were shaking. _They were suppose to protect me. They failed and they don't want to face his wrath. Can't blame them. _I looked back at Kenshin, stepped down out of the helicopter and walked up to him.

"You made it." Kenshin said and hugged me. I pushed him away a bit and he looked at me, his violet eyes building tears.

"Only to kill you." I said and patted my right leg. He glanced at my leg, then dropped to his knees, staring at my wound.

"You're infected aren't you?" He asked, his voice quivering. I nodded and kneeled beside him, pulling him close to me and hugging him. I glanced over at Yutaro and Yahiko and motioned for them to get out of the helicopter and go down into the lab. They nodded and ran for the rooftop door.

"Kenshin...I'm sorry I fucked up our plans. It was Jakentu. It's his fault." I said to him.

"You're going to kill me, for killing your father, right? Can you at least give Megumi a chance to see if she can cure you? She's been working on the antidote. Please let her have this chance." Kenshin muttered. I sighed.

"Yeah." I said, and released Kenshin. Standing up, I walked for the door. Kenshin followed me. _She has one hour. That's all I got._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Next chapter is going to be fun. Banzai chibbi chan churroo.


	13. Still a kid

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Yeah! Woohoo! Another chapter by the infamous Nanakiyoda is up! Oh yeah...this will be the last Kaoru POV!

MEGUMI

Kaoru and Kenshin walked into my office. _Oh thank Kami, she's ali-_

"Megumi, I'm infected with the virus." Kaoru said. _No...the antidote...I'm close to it but not there...she can't be infected! _I motioned for her to sit upon the examination table and show me where she was infected. She lifted her right leg. Blood was caked on it and a deep gash ran from her knee cap to the top of her boot. There was blood soaked cloth wrapped around the leg, but the wound wasn't bleeding. I looked up at her eyes. They were both fine, a scar crossing the left one. Her pupils were dialated. _She only has about an hour according to the tests I saw from Umbrella. Okay...the antidote is almost finished...I just need one more component to neutralize the virus._

"Let me take your blood pressure." I said. She nodded. I quickly took it. _Her blood pressure is very low...she's lost a lot of blood. _I lookeed over at Kenshin and sighed.

"We need to give her some blood. Get over to the drawing room and get some drawn." I told him and he walked out of the room.

"Look, I'm not sure how long I have left but before I die I have to uphold a promise to myself." Kaoru said, her voice starting to shake. I looked back at her.

"Kaoru...I'm going to try the antidote. Even if I can't stop the virus, I can at least control it. Have some confidence in me." I said. She nodded, her eyes half-closed. _She needs rest...but if she falls asleep, she may never wake up again. The virus spreads much quicker when the carrier is sleeping._ I shook her awake.

"Let me rest..." She begged. I shook my head.

"No, the virus will spread faster that way." I said. A tear slid down her cheek. _She's only nineteen...still a kid to me. Why must she suffer the worst?_

"Megumi, make sure that if and when I turn, someone shoots me in the head before I kill or hurt anyone." She said. I nodded.

"If and when Kaoru, if and when..." I reasoned.

KAORU-30 minutes later

I was feeling very hot. Hot and tired. My leg was buring and itching. There was a needle pumping blood into my arm. _Kenshin's blood. _Darkness was starting to creep up on me. I was fighting, but starting to lose. _The virus is reacting much quicker than planned. Course, only me and Kenshin know why...he has the virus. It's part of his DNA. Jakentu infected him. Kenshin, the lucky basturd...he's immune to the virus naturally. _Kenshin was watching me, a gun shaking in his hand, his violet eyes never leaving mine. _He chose to be the one to shoot me...if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to kill me. _Megumi was somewhere in the building, working hard to create the antidote. _What if I ended up like Soujiro? A tyrant? What if I just roll over and fart, then be cured of it all...haha...it would be so simple...to just expel the virus through bodily gases. Yahiko would laugh his head off. _Yahiko and Yutaro were cleaning up, and getting some rest for their next mission, in a few days. Juan, Bard and Jennifer were getting back in contact with their families, then they were going to return. _Course, I'll be dead and gone by then. _I felt bile rise up in my throat. I leaned over and grabbed the trashcan. Emptying my stomachs contents into it, I shakily set it down and rolled back.

"Koishii? Are you okay?" Kenshin asked, shaking badly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Uh...well...duh. I'm wondering whether I should start practicing my moans. What do you think!" I asked sarcastically. Kenshin looked at me painfully and rested his hand on my arm. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. _It's bad enough I'm feeling bad for fucking things up, I don't need him to remind me of what I'm going to be missing out on._

"Kaoru...you know, as soon as you go...I'm going with you." Kenshin said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Nice to know that. Kenshin...please don't tell me you're crying. You know I can't stand it." I said. He just kept his head bowed. I looked away. My heart started acheing painfully. I clutched at it and fought for air. _This isn't...this isn't from emotions...my heart is stinging because of the virus! _I gasped for air, then blacked out.

YAHIKO

I ran down the hallway, holding my pants up. _Tsubame! She calling for me! Yippee!_ I tripped over the cuff of my jeans and hit the ground hard.

"Sonofa!" I yelled out and jumped back up, dashing for the office.

"Yahiko, there is call from a Tsubame here in the office for you! Did you hear that! Damn kid...probably mas- wait...this is still on." The intercom chimed out for a third time.

"I'm coming dammit!" I yelled out and ran into Megumi. We both fell to the ground. I jumped back up and helped her up.

"Yahiko! That was the antidote you just knocked out of my hands!" She yelled at me but I kept running for the office.

MEGUMI

I picked up the antidote bottle and neutralizer bottle. They had broken. Dumping the neutralizer into the antidote, I took off running for Kaoru's room. _Damn Yahiko! If it weren't for the fact Kaoru just passed out, I would run back and get all new chemicals. This will have to do though!_ I flung the door open and took out the syringe. Filling the syringe up with the contents of the mixed bottle, I injected it into her arm. Kenshin was shaking bad, aiming the gun right at her forehead. I placed my hand on his arm and forced him to lower it.

"We have to quarentine her until we can see whether this works. A week should be long enough. Then, we either have her back...or you'll..." I tried to say but a knot in my throat prevented me from finishing the sentence. Kenshin nodded and disconnect the empty blood I.V. and picked her up.

"I'm staying with her. Not matter what, no one else is to come between me and her." He commanded, his eye flaring in amber. I nodded and lead him to the cell.

"Umbrella would infect people and leave them in these cells to monitor their development. After the person ceased to move, due to the decaying, they would gas these chambers with something...to destroy the virus and any bodily cells that had the virus. Within two weeks, everything in the room would be stable enough to clean it o-" I started to explain but Kenshin glared at me fiercely.

"Just let us inside." He commanded. I opened the door and allowed him inside. He walked in, still carrying Kaoru, and turned around, glaring at me. _He's determined to stay with her. Even if she turns, he wants to be there. He wants her to give him the virus. He'll shoot her after that, then take his own life. _I sighed and shut the door, locking it and bolting it shut. Walking over to the control panel, I put in the password. The cell completely locked up. _I'll put food into the decontamination chamber every day. That way, Kenshin will be able to eat._

KENSHIN

Looking around, I saw a bed and placed her on it. Her breathing was labored. _I had the virus in my blood...I sped up the virus in her. _Sighing, I sat down beside her and brushed her raven bangs from her eyes. _Still, she has a chance. The antidote. It should work._

"Kaoru...please...you shine in a world full of ugliness. You matter when everything is meaningless. Fragile, you don't see your beauty. I won't let you fall apart." I whispered to her, clutching the gun tightly in my hand.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Well, as said before...this is the last you'll see Kaoru-for a while...haha. Uh...there was something else I wanted to say, but I forgot it. Oh yeah! The reason I named this Celldweller is because Kaoru dwells in a cell! Hahaha! That and the band...but surprisingly, that had nothing to do with it. Anyways...Banzai chibbi chan churroo!


	14. Pervert

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: This is going to be a sucky chapter since no action is in it. To make up for it, Sanosuke's Umbrella files and Some light humor on Kaoru's gender. Hahaha.

KENSHIN-three days later

I slowly opened my eyes up. She was still lying on the bed. I stood up from my corneer and checked myself out. No bites or scratches were on me anywhere. _She hasn't moved then._ I walked over to her and checked her pulse. _Her heart is still beating. She's a little warm. A fever? _I checked over her, to see if anything had changed. Her leg had long since healed over, leaving a nasty scar. The skin twitched every so often around the wound. I looked back at her face, noticing it was unusaully pale. _She has a fever._ I walked over to the intercom and buzzed it.

"What is it?" Megumi's voice chimed in.

"Kaoru has a fever. I need some ice." I buzzed in.

"Right away." She answered. I walked over to the decontamination chamber and reached inside, pulling out the tray with ice on it. I wrapped the ice in a rag that was on the tray and walked over to Kaoru, setting the ice gently on her forehead. _At least she's lived this long without changing. _Sweat trickled down from her temple.

"Come on...don't die on me. You still have yet to defy me again. I swear, if you make it out of this, I'll let you ride that damned motorcycle as much as you want." I whispered into her ear and laid down beside her. _I'll let you do whatever the hell you want...so long as I'm beside you._

MEGUMI-the next day

Yutaro and Yahiko had left for their mission. A man named Bard was due to come back today. Juan was to return tomorrow and Jennifer went on the same mission as Yahiko and Yutaro. With the exception of Kaoru's virus, nothing interesting was happening. I slunk down in my chair. _What if that good-for-nothing gangster Sanosuke was still alive? At least he would have helped lighten the mood. Kenshin said that he died back in Raccoon though. He didn't say how, just that he was deceased. I wonder, If I check Umbrella's files, if anything comes up on Sanosuke. _I straightened up in my chair typed Sanosuke Sagara into the network search files on the computer. Several links uploaded and I chose the first.

"Hello...what are you?" I crooned out as the file came up. _Subject study of Sanosuke Sagara. Viral infection maintained...blah blah blah...Mechanical parts fully operational...not him. Next file...Origins of Subject...Born and raised in Raccoon city, thats him! Lets see what they have on him. Frequent drinker...yep...twenty years old...no known living family...extensive police record...multiple jail sentences...killed during Raccoon incident by Nemesis...thats all? Wait, let's try this link. Possession of Sanosuke Sagara. Hm...subject's body was recovered from infected person...both were taken to Umbrella facilaties. After examination, subject Sanosuke Sagara was declared useable for cyborg implantation and viral infection...okay...what have I stumbled upon? _I stared at the monitor as a picture was pulled up. A man, with machine parts covering most of his head and body, was shown in the picture. _This doesn't make any sense at all!_

"Ah...Sanosuke Sagara...otherwise known as project 320. Checking out the files on him?" I heard Kenneth's voice ring out from behind me. I immediatly slapped him in the face as I turned around.

"I'm sorry but it is impolite to sneak up on a lady." I apologized. Kenneth smiled.

"Care to explain on why you are looking up project 320?" He asked. I nodded.

"Back in Raccoon, we met." I started.

KENSHIN

She stirred a bit, waking me up. I looked over and saw that the ice had melted. Picking up the rag, I walked over to the tray and placed the rag on it. Glancing back over at her, I sighed. I checked my watch. _Four days. Four days and not a single change. Maybe we have found a way to control the virus. _I walked back over to her and sat down on the bed beside her. _Or just a way to pause to effects for a bit. _Her leg was healed, only the same old ugly scar defaced it. The skin still twiched around the scar. Other than that, nothing seemed out of place. _Nothing from what I can see. Still, she could be changing in other places... organs... thoughts... muscle structure and even bone structure. What even if she is no longer...a she? All of the other Creatures didn't have a gender. _My heart skipped a beat. _Maybe Umbrella just removes those parts._ I looked at her, uncertain of what to do. _Should I look? Just to make sure?_ I shook my head abrubtly no. _I couldn't do that! It would be an invasion of her privacy! _I nodded in agreement. _Still...if I am to marry her, I might want to make sure she really is a her. _I lifted my hand up and moved it towards her body, shakily. _I cannot do this! I only want to see her body when she is ready for me to see it! _I pulled my hand back and nodded my head. _What if I did marry her though and on our Honeymoon... it turns out otherwise! She could be an it!_ Again, I inched my hand towards her. She groaned out in pain, making me jerk my hand back. _She could wake up and find you checking her out! Then she would yell out pervert and slap you and never want to marry you! _I nodded my head in a firm agreement. _When she wakes up, I want her to see me first, here and waiting for her. I don't want her to see me as a pervert._

"Koishii?" I gently whispered out to her. No response was issued. I place my hand on her forehead. It was still a little warm, but nothing bad. _Maybe that is why she won't wake up. Her fever won't let her...and it's just breaking up now. _I smiled at her, with anewed hope. _My koishii is going to make it after all._

"All that blood...no better than father's killer...hasn't spoken to me...why am I su..." Kaoru moaned out. _Huh? What? She must be dreaming...actually...having a nightmare..._I looked at her painfully. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"I may not be where you are...but I can still comfort you...my little halo." I murmured into her ear and nuzzeled my face into her neck. She didn't move, or make a sound, but her heart was still beating. At that point, that was all that mattered.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Well, I'm working on another fanfic...hopefully with help from a friend. Not sure on what it is, but by the time this chapter is up, I should have the first chapter of it up. Uh...so keep your eyes out for it. Banzai chibbi chan churroo.


	15. Failure and success

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: I have a really bad headache so if none of this makes since, do forgive.

KAORU- two days later

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a completely white room. Closing my eyes again, My mind felt nothing but numbness. _So I'm in heaven? I thought I killed people...then again, I could have just lost it and have been in a asylum for mentally unstable people..._Sleep over came me once more, my whole body and mind numb and unwilling to see the truth.

_It was completely dark around me. I heard moans echo around me, people I had slaughtered and countless faceless zombies I had disposed of. The sun was above me, and I tried to reach it. I couldn't though, because I couldn't move and the sun kept pulling away more and more. Katsu appeared and grabbed my shoulders._

_"You failed. I told you to give the information to Sanosuke and make sure he escaped but you failed and let him die." Katsu yelled at me and disappeared. Another set of hands gripped my shoulders instead. I looked to find Sanosuke._

_"You endangered the rest of their lives by leaving us behind to guess and survive without any knowledge of what we were doing." Sanosuke yelled and disappeared. I looked around and saw Soujiro, with a huge chuck missing from his neck._

_"You got yourself kidnapped and tried to take Nemesis on yourself." He said sadly, before disappearing. Megumi and Misao appeared, shot angry glances at me, then disappeared. Aoshi walked up to me and slapped my face._

_"You'd rather play damsel in distress than get us away from danger." He said in his cold voice. The entire S.T.A.R.S. team appeared and looked at me in disappointment, then disappeared along with Aoshi. _

_"You've disobeyed me countless times and am about to marry my killer." My own fathers voice drifted. I looked around but couldn't see him. Then, Kenshin walked up, or rather stumbled. He was a zombie, decaying and all. I looked in my hand and saw a katana. Instinctively, I slashed at him again and again. I dropped the katana and saw that Kenshin wasn't a zombie at all and that I had killed him. His sad eyes bore through me, empty and void of life. Nemesis walked up behind him and looked down at the body, then looked at me. It shooked it's head and walked away._

I opened my eyes again, tears flowing out of the corners. As I sat up and wiped them away, I noticed someone was laying beside me. Looking over, I saw that it was Kenshin. He was sleeping beside me, his arm still resting on my waist. _How long has he been there? What am I doing here and why am I still alive? _I gently removed his arm and stood up. _Maybe I'm dead and so is Kenshin._ I sighed and brushed Kenshin's hair from his face. _What an interesting place hell is...no wonder why those priests are all committing sins...maybe hell is the better place? _Kenshin stirred from his sleep and sat up.

"Kao...Kaoru! You're Awake!" He said excitedly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me atop him and back onto the bed.

"Um?" I managed to say, before his lips pressed hard against my own. _Yeah, hell definately must be the better place._ I reacted to his kiss, moving my lips to his own.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" The intercom blurted out. I pulled away and stood up, ready to kill whoever dared interupt me.

"What? Who is that! Get your ass down here so I can kick it!" I yelled out. Kenshin's arms encirled my waist from the back as he was now standing behind me.

"Ah, shut up Ugly! Sheesh! You are so gross! Making out like that! Plegh!" Yahiko's voice rang out again.

"Oh, and like you haven't thought about doing worse! Oh wait, maybe you haven't because purburty hasn't hit you yet you little brat!" I yelled out, hands balled into fists and ready to beat the twerp's face in.

"What! Ugly, I've got more hair on my-" Yahiko started to say but the intercom was cut out and then a new voice replaced it.

"I'm opening it up! Hold on!" I heard Megumi's voice blurt from outside of the door, and I could tell that she was so excited. The door opened up, allowing Yutaro and Megumi to run inside. Megumi ran up and hugged me, pulling me out of Kenshin's arms and into the air.

"Mu! Megumi! I can't breathe!" I managed to choke out and she let me go. Yutaro opened his arms to hug me, but stopped when he saw Kenshin's intense glare on him.

"I ran the virus scan, and according to it, you both have it and yet it's being controlled by your bodies! This is great! A success in the cure for the T virus!" Megumi cheered. I smiled and sat back down on the bed beside Kenshin.

"So I'm good to go for the next mission?" I asked. Megumi, Kenshin and Yutaro stared at me hard.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: I don't know why, but I am amped up. Probably because I heard that there was going to be a Resident Evil 5 for the Xbox 360! That and it features graphic equal to that of the Final Fantasy Ten CGI's through-out the entire game! Plus, there will be Zombies in the Sun! Yes, not only do I get to slice and dice the lovable basturds in the night, but in the day as well! YES!

BTW: One more chapter after this, I do think...but don't fret...

BTW: Click go. Write your review, then, click next chapter (as I will upload it at the same time as this one)


	16. Have to hike it back

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Well, in all honesty, I have to admit, this didn't turn out as it was suppose to but what the hell. It's still pretty damn good (at least I think so) and Resident Evil-ish, which is what I have been aiming for all along. Also, as a gift to you, I have fully updated this story to the finish. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll start updating Rurouni Evil soon, so the story doesn't end here. So, when you finish this, if you wish to continue, go ahead and read on to chapter 11 of Rurouni Evil, or if you haven't before, read Resident Kenshin and then continue on to Rurouni Evil. More importantly, have fun.

MEGUMI-Seconds later

Kaoru stared at us, confused as to why we didn't respond. _She almost died last time, we all were so sure she was going to become one of them, and now she wants to go out on another mission!_

"No. You are not going on anymore missions. That's final." Kenshin said, finally breaking the silence. Kaoru looked at him, glaring.

"What! No, I am going on a mission, the next mission, and you aren't going to stop me Himura!" She retorted. Kenshin glared back and her. _This is going to get ugly and fast._

"I'm not going to lose you again." He said, and stood up, walking straight for the door. She just watched him leave the room.

"Kaoru, please, I know you want to go on another mission and stop Umbrella but do think about the consequences..." I tried. She looked over at me, then her gaze fell to the floor.

"I was in here that long wasn't I?" She asked. Yutaro sighed.

"You gave us all a scare. You and Kenshin both. Please, think about what almost happened." Yutaro said to her and left the room as well.

"I have to take Umbrella down, if not for the people who died at the hands of Umbrella, then for the people who died at my hands..." Kaoru reasoned, crossing her legs at her ankles and swaying them back and forth like a child. _She is just a child. Well, maybe not a little child but it hasn't been that long since she was one._

"I know...you told me you had to do this no matter what the cost, but honestly Kaoru, you can only do so much. Just, until we know for certain what your body will allow you to do and not to do, no missions alright? You found some great replacements for both you and Kenshin...Bard, Kathy and Juan are all excellent people who are even at this moment resqueing more survivors. Why don't you and Kenshin go back to your beach house and enjoy some time off together?" I reasoned. Kaoru looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"That makes sense I guess..." She said, sighing, causeing her raven bangs to be blow up a bit and fall back down into her eyes. _Surprising that she gave in this easy, normally she's so stubborn._

"Plus, with time alone...you two could really get to have some fun...Ohohohohoho!" I said, laughing. Kaoru looked at me blushing hard.

"Megumi Takani! You of all people should know that I would never before marriage, no matter who it is!" She said, embarrassed at the thought of her and Kenshin sleeping together.

"Actually, you two aren't permitted to have sex until the virus has been cleared up, but that wasn't what I was implying. I meant that you two could practice your skills. When did you become such a pervert Kaoru? Thinking that I implied for you two to have sex?" I said, lying. She blushed an even deeper red. I laughed again and left the room.

KENSHIN-three days later

As I had finished packing my duffel bag, I heard her step out from the shower. Looking up, I saw that Kaoru had only a towel wrapped around her body. She walked into our room, and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry." She managed to say after a while. _It's been about three days since she's said anything to me. Not since I walked out of that room...no, the cell. Since then, all she has done is mope around and avoid me. She's even been sleeping on the couch in the next room._

"Sorry about what?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at me.

"I...I almost ruined our future because of my selfish desires..." She answered and lowered her gaze to the floor. I glanced over at her and then glanced back at my duffel bag.

"Kaoru, your desires are not entirely selfish. In fact, your will to give up your life to ensure the future of others is anything but selfish. However, my desire to have you safe and with me all the time is selfish. Now that I think of it, in a way you are ensuring our future by going after Umbrella." I told her. She looked back up at me, but this time, her gaze didn't move.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, confused. I smiled at her.

"There won't be much of a future to share if Umbrella gets away..." I answered. She smiled meekly, as the statement was bittersweet.

"It makes sense...sadly. So, when we get back to the beach house, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Hm...well, first of all, We'll have to buy you another bike to replace your old one we lost when we joined up with the S.T.A.R.S...then, we'll have to fix up the gym a bit and get back to our training, just in case they ever decide to allow us back unto another mission." I answered.

"Do you mean it? Can I continue my punishment on Umbrella!" She asked excitedly. _I love seeing her this way...it makes her look like a child, innocent and carefree, the way she was meant to be._

"Sure, but this time, no more solo. Got it? You are stuck with me whether you like it or not." I said. She squealed out joy and jumped up from her sitting position on the bed and hugged me.

"Kenshin, I swear, someday, I'm going to fuck your brains out." She whispered into my ear, and then left the room, probably to go put some clothes on. _Well, so much for innocent..._

KAORU-the next day

Kenshin and I stood at the edge of the parking lot, waiting for our ride to show up. Megumi, Yahiko, Yutaro, Bard, Kathy, Juan, Kenneth and Corithia all stood there with us. _Everyone wants to wish us goodbye, because for all we know, this may be the last time we ever see each other alive...which is also why no one is really saying anything. _Finally, the car pulled up.

"Well, I guess this is it..." Kenshin started.

"Hey! When are you going to show me how to use a katana!" Yahiko asked. Kenshin smiled and shook his head.

"The deal was for you to keep her safe...although she is alive...I teach you it the next time we see each other." Kenshin responded and started putting our bags into the trunk of the car.

"You'll have to teach me too!" Yutaro said, not wanting Yahiko to best him in anything. Corithia pulled me aside.

"When you go back...I mean, when you get there, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor would you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. She started blushing.

"Well...see, there was that Soujiro guy...you know, the tyrant?" She started.

"You want me to contact him for you right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Tell him...um...tell him I said hi." She said and blushed deeper, then turned around and started walking back to the labratory. I smiled a bit more. _Soujiro, looks like someone had a crush on you, no matter what you look like._ Kathy walked up next and stuck out her hand. I shook it. _Wow...I must have done something right to win her approval..._

"Anyone who can survive having the virus is good enough for me." She said and started her walk to the lab. Juan walked up and grabbed my hand, placing a kiss upon it. _He's still trying for me..._

"Rest well, my senorita..." He said and walked after Kathy. Bard stepped up next and pulled me into a hug, nearly crushing my ribs.

"Take care kiddo!" He said and walked away. _He's only calling me that because he's over a decade older than me..._Yutaro walked up.

"Miss Kaoru, please, don't get into too much trouble." He warned and left. _Always being polite..._Yahiko had his arms crossed over his chest, but he still managed to walk up.

"Don't get yourself killed Ugly...I'd hate to have to lose out on my katana lessons because you decided to go and kamikaze yourself." He said, blushing slightly, and then walking away quickly. Megumi walked up and laughed.

"He was really worried about you." She said.

"Oh? well, make sure he doesn't live it down..." I replied, chuckling for a bit.

"Remember Kaoru, no sex until the virus settles." She whispered. I glared at her.

"Why would I need to remember that?" I asked. She laughed.

"Just take good care of yourself and Ken. I'd hate to have my best work end up a flop alright? If you see the rest, please tell them hi for me...I'll try to visit in about three weeks or so." She said and hugged me, then stepped back. Kenneth stepped foreward.

"Thank you for all that you have done." He said and stuck out his hand, shaking my own. I bowed a bit, just the same as he did.

"It was nothing really...with or without you and Corithia, I would have done it anyway." I explained. Kenneth chuckled and then sighed.

"I don't suppose Mr. Himura will let you another mission alone will he?" He asked. I laughed and glanced over at Kenshin, who was wrestleing one of my bags into the trunk.

"No...I guess not, but you know...that's not all that bad. I mean, at least I'll never have to face Umbrella alone." I answered.

"As long as there are survivors, you'll never have to face Umbrella alone." Kenneth said, bowed and stepped back. I turned to see that Kenshin had finished fighting the bag and was now standing behind me.

"Are you ready to start your vacation Ms. Kamiya?" He asked. I frowned at the fact he had addressed me properly and nodded.

"Take care and don't get caught!" Megumi cheered as Kenshin lead me to the car. I turned back and smiled at her. Kenneth just waved. Kenshin got inside the car on the otherside, and grabbed my hand. I glanced at him. _He is my guardian angel...one who fights with katanas and gun..willing to keep me safe...everywhere I go..._I recalled the words I had thought of just before we left S.T.A.R.S. _How true they are coming to be...a lot has happened between us since we left, some good, mostly bad. He's stuck beside me all the way though...and for some reason, I doubt if that will ever change. _I smiled at him when he glanced at me, just as the car started pulling off from the lab. I turned around and watched Megumi and Kenneth disappear into the horizon. Turning back, I sighed and closed my eyes. _Not only has our relationship changed, but our bodies as well..._Lift my free hand up, I ran my finger tip along the scar on my left eye. Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop and the doors locked. Instinctively, I pulled out my barretta. Kenshin had pulled out his magnum. The middle window that diclosed us from the front seat began winding down and a gernade was thrown through it, the the window was rolled up. I quickly shot the window of the car I was sitting next to and busted through the now cracked glass. I hit the pavement hard, and then the car blew up.

"KENSHIN!" I cried out and stood up, but was knocked back down when the car's gas tank caught fire and exploded. Sitting back up, I held my barretta tightly in my hands, and was shaking. _Kenshin...didn't get out..._Tears started welling up in my eyes, and I forgot about the new scratches and cuts that littered my body. Wiping the tears away, I stood up and lifted the gun up and I saw something moved from the blaze. It stood up straight, and instantly, I understood. _Our driver was a tyrant programmed to get us away from the lab and then blow us up and kill us. _The smell of burnt flesh filled my nose again, but it didn't bother me. I was far too use to the smell for it to bother me. I started plugging holes into the neck and forehead of the creature. It stummbled back, and then brought up a rocket launcher. _No fucking way asshole. I don't care if you were a victum or not...you must be stopped before anyone else dies. _Placing one good aim in on the rocket, I shot the launcher and caused it to backfire next to the creature's head. Half of the face was blown off, and the creature hit the ground and didn't move. I walked up to it, and kicked the head off of it's body. I sighed and fell to my knees, beside the tyrant's body. _You went down easily...but rest well...I will get Umbrella back for you..._I felt a hand grab my shoulder and immediatly I shot at the shoulder of it's owner.

"Ms. Kaoru!" The owner yelled out, and I gasped. Kenshin dropped to his knees, a bag cluthed in his hand.

"Kenshin! I'm sorry! I thought you wer-" I started.

"It's okay...I'm fine...I'm just glad you made it out of the car as well..." He said, and I saw that the wound started twitching. _The virus is regenerating his cells._

"Well, my clothes are shot...and we have no car..." I started, as I kneeled beside him. He smiled.

"I have this bag of our old clothes from the S.T.A.R.S...I guess after we change, we'll just walk home." He said, and threw me the bag. _We'll be fine after all..._

"Damn...I hate walking...but I guess I should stay away from cars for a while..." I said and laughed along with Kenshin.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Well? Was that great or what? I mean, If I was the reader and not writer, I would have thought that this chapter was just Kaoru and Kenshin leaving and that was it...but no! I couldn't let this chance fly by! So, BOOM! went the car and a battle with a tyrant. That is Resident Evil for you! Score for me! Anyways...now that you have read this, you should start on chapter 11 of Rurouni Evil. The story continues on from there, only with Misao, Soujiro and Aoshi there too...plus, Sanosuke! Don't forget to review. Banzai chibbi chan churroo!


End file.
